1001 Arabian Nights
by RonFan
Summary: Complete! Draco is the prince of and Arabian town called Sirena. Hermione is the princess of a clan of thieves. What happens when these two completely different worlds come together?
1. The Bracelet

1001 Arabian Nights 

Hey everyone! I know I haven't finished Harry Potter and the Last Crusade, but I promise you that it will be continuing.  That and Clue: The Mini Mysteries will be typed tomorrow night and will be posted Sunday morning.  I just had this idea for a long time, and I had to write it.  It won't be based on Aladdin.  I came up with this idea on my own.  Hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the plot.

Chapter 1 The Bracelet

          Prince Draco sat on the side of a giant fountain with clear, blue water flowing out.  He looked around at his lush and beautiful courtyard, bored and tired.  Tired of the same thing.  He never had that much freedom.  Everything was already planned for him.  The last time he went out into his future city of Sirena was when he snuck out.  It had been a live and bright desert city that was alive all day and all night.  The people had been out shopping and bartering, but the guards had found him, and brought him back to his prison.  Since then, he wanted more and more to be out there.

          On this particular day, Draco had just finished his lunch and was looking at the far side of his yard.  To an eight-year-old, the walls seemed to tower over him.  Birds swooped in and out of his yard.  They sat in trees for a while, and then when they grew tired, they flew right out again.  Draco wished that he could've done that, but it was no good wishing.  Wishes never came true.

          Draco thought about the day he turned eight-teen.  By then, he would have to marry.  The last thing on his mind was marriage.  Draco had always wanted to travel.  The world was so big, and to an eight-year-old, bigger than your own back yard was huge.  There were pyramids and mountains, oceans and cities bigger than Sirena.  There was so much to explore and he wanted badly to see it.

          It was at this time, when Draco felt completely bored and sick of his life, that a small creature was seen climbing over Draco's prison wall.  The creature was skinny and had long bushy brown hair that went down to its waist.  It shimmied down a rope and landed in the bushes.  It hadn't seen Draco.  The creature appeared from the bushes minutes later.  Draco was intrigued by the creature that had crossed from the world outside of the wall and into his cold, dark world.

          By now, the creature was sneaking up to the palace.  It crept up and hid behind pillars, just leaving to go on the stone steps.  Draco decided to see what exactly this new thing was and followed it inside.  Unnoticed by anyone, Draco followed the creature into the palace and down the halls.  The guards were on break and no one was around.  Draco was led into the kitchen where a grand feast was being prepared.  The cooks were the only ones who were still at work in the palace.  He watched from the door as the creature snuck in and began to fill a bag with food.  Draco sniggered at the cooks who didn't see the thing in the kitchen.  Actually, he didn't know what had gone in, but he wanted to know more.  

          Finally, the creature's bag was filled and it began to creep out.  Draco hid behind a pot as it walked by.  He tried, but was unable to see its face.  It ran silently down the hall, hiding behind statues and vases until it had reached the gardens again.  Draco decided that it was time to confront the creature.  After all, it was stealing from the palace, his home.  Just as it was about to sneak back into the bushes, Draco stepped out.

          "Aren't you at least going to say thank you for all of that food you took?" asked Draco in a loud voice.  The creature finally spun around and all at once, Draco's jaw dropped.  In front of him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  It was a girl of eight, just like him, who had a sweet and angelic face.  Deep brown eyes clashed beautifully with her tanned skin from the hot, desert sun.  Her hair was tousled and bushy that fell down on her back.  She wore a black tank top and black bubble like pants.  Draco froze as the girl smirked at the look she got from him.

          "You don't get out of the palace much, do you?" she asked looking at the ground.  

          "Aren't you going to pay or something?" asked Draco again.

          "It would help if I had some money and at least one parent." Said the girl rolling her eyes for a second.

          "I'm Draco.  Prince Draco." He said stepping closer.  Just as she was about to respond, there was a shout from the palace.

          "Hey look, that girl stole from the kitchen!  Get her!" yelled a voice.  Two guards ran out of the palace towards them.  Draco looked at her with wide eyes as she dodged forward.  The girl grabbed a small garden statue that was standing on a small podium.  She threw it straight at one of the guards hitting him straight in the mouth and knocking him out.  

          "Why you little…" yelled the other guard as he drew his sword.  Draco looked at the guard and then the girl, who looked scared that she had run out of ideas.  Draco spotted another little statue.  He had to save the girl.  She was too pretty to die so young.  He quickly grabbed it and hit the guard over the head.  It didn't kill him, but knocked him out.  The girl looked at him and smiled mischievously.  

          "Thanks Draco." She said running toward the wall and her rope.  Draco couldn't believe it.  He saved her life and she was leaving him.

          "Wait!" he called as she began to climb up.  She pulled the rope with her and made it impossible for Draco to follow.  "Don't I even get a name?" he asked.  She smiled and came back down.  When she was just hanging off the ground, she leaned over to him.

          "The name's Hermione." She whispered as she touched Draco's lips with hers.  Draco was shocked.  It was his first kiss.  Her lips were warm and soft that had a hint of a sweet taste to them.  He sucked gently on her lips, savoring the feel and taste of them.  She pulled away and smiled again before climbing back up.  Draco stood there watching the beautiful desert flower climb to the top of the wall.  Suddenly, she stopped.  He saw a golden chain fall down to him. He caught it.  It was a bracelet with a snake, flower, and a heart charm on it.  "Keep it for me."  She yelled down to him before she disappeared over the fence.

          Draco went back to sit on the side of his fountain still holding the bracelet in his hand.  He turned it over and over, staring and studying every little bit of the bracelet.  It felt as though she was still here with them.  The bracelet even held a trace of her scent, a wild flower.  He looked back to the wall as though hoping to see her face poke over the wall again.  It was in that moment that Prince Draco Malfoy fell in love with the beautiful thief, Hermione Granger.

A/N: So that's the first chapter of my latest story.  I'm sorry it's not long.  I will continue this as soon as I can.  Please encourage me and review!  Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Me,

RonFan


	2. Sword Play

1001 Arabian Nights 

Wow!  I got a lot of reviews telling me to continue!  Thanks to all who reviewed.  I appreciate it a lot.  Here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the stories from the original 1001 Night.  I'm just borrowing.

Chapter 2 Sword Play

          Ten years have passed since Prince Draco saw Hermione climb over his wall.  Since then, much has changed.  Draco has grown into a handsome young man.  His hair was still a beautiful, platinum blonde.  His eyes were still a shade of gray mixed with just a hint of blue.  Life had treated him farley well.  The palace offered everything from food to shelter and of course, women.  Draco still dreamed of leaving, but his parents always promised him new things. He would take over the kingdom one day and rule.  The most beautiful women of Sirena were offered to him.  There was, however, one thing that he could never have.  Hermione.

          Even though it had been ten years, Draco never forgot Hermione.  At night, he would see her in his dreams, smiling mischievously at him.  He desperately wanted to see the girl who he fell in love with when he was only eight.  The bracelet, which she had given him, was always on his wrist.  Although many had asked about the bracelet, Draco had never told a soul about the thief that climbed over his wall.

          Tonight was a special night for Draco.  He was finally turning eight-teen.  Now he was free to go where he pleased without anyone's objection, but he had promised not to leave Sirena.  A great party was being held too.  People from different cities in the desert were coming to wish the prince a happy birthday.  Entertainers had been hired.  Even the Dancers of the Night, a group of belly dancers, who were famous worldwide.

          This night was also special for another reason.  At sunset, a figure was seen on the horizon coming into the shadows of Sirena.  Behind it came a group of ten other figures that were sneaking about in the shadows.  One with jet-black, messy hair approached the first figure.

          "Is this the place?" he asked.

          "Yes.  That's the place.  The party is being held here.  It'll be a gold mine.  Everyone will be too busy fawning over the prince to realize that the we are there.  When the prince blows out the candles on that cake, we'll get them.  Besides, we need to pay back that guy from Egypt and we're a little short on cash." Said the first figure stepping out into the dim sunlight.  Her brown, semi-bushy hair was billowing softly in the breeze.

          "You got it, Hermione." Said another person with flaming red hair.  "We'll follow you in."

          "Of course you guys will.  I'm the princess of this clan." Said Hermione smiling teasingly at her subjects.  Hermione had also grown.  She hadn't changed her appearance much except that she had become a young woman.  She had developed a figure of a goddess from all of her running and sneaking.  

Hermione had started her own clan of thieves.  They were people just like her, orphans and outcasts.  There was only one thing, she was the only woman.  The rest were men.  They worshiped her in a way as if she were an older sister who watched over them all.  She was the most graceful and craftiest of all.

          ""Just one question, your highness." Said another person sarcastically giving her a smile.  His name was Seamus.  "How are we going to get in?  We can get to the door and maybe into a hallway, but that's it."

          "Don't worry about that.  You guys just get that far, and I'll take care of the rest.  Just watch for the prince to blow out his candles, then we strike when they're not expecting it." Explained Hermione stepping onto a magic carpet, which immediately took flight.  "I'll meet you in there." Called Hermione to her clan of thieves as she flew with her magic carpet to the palace.  She reached one of the top windows and stepped in.  She was in a dressing room.  Suddenly, voices could be heard outside.  They were women.

          "This party will be fun.  The king and queen are paying us nicely to dance." Said one.

          "Good because I want to take that vacation that we planned last year." Said another. There was a murmur of agreement.  Hermione had to act fast so she hid behind a curtain.  

          "Wait around for me." She whispered to her carpet as it left her there.  The women came in and began to chat amongst each other.  Then all but one of them left for something.  Perfect.  'A great disguise if I ever saw one.' She thought as she crept out of her hiding spot.  She grabbed a small candlestick and hit the woman over the head with it.  The blow knocked her out for Hermione to steal her clothes.  She quickly dressed and hid her face and the woman just in enough time before the others came back.

          "Are you ready?  They're asking for us." Said one of them dancers.  Hermione nodded.  She knew how to dance and could dance well.  Her outfit was a pink tank top outlined in a gold thread.  Her pants were bubble like and done in the same style.  She had placed a veil on her head to hide her face, but her hair still showed through.  Hermione got up and followed the women out.  They led her down to the dinning hall where the party was going on.   She and the other dancers stayed behind a curtain until their manager began to speak.

          "Introducing the mysterious, the wild, the Dancers of the Night." Said the manager.  The curtain rose and the dancers began to dance.  Hermione gasped, not knowing what to do, but as she looked over at the other women, she figured out what to do.  All eyes seemed to be on her.  Even Draco's.

          Draco had been sitting around all night.  Women from all parts came to sit with him.  Two women sat on the side hoping to catch his attention, but it was no use.  Draco was bored.  Finally, it was time for the entertainment.

          "Introducing the mysterious, the wild, the Dancers of the Night." Said a man.  The curtain rose revealing a set of belly dancers.  They all began to dance except for one.  This girl caught his eye. She was beautiful. After standing there, she finally began to dance.  Her movements entranced him.  Her hips swayed back and forth in time with the music.  When it ended, the dancers came around and surrounded him.  She, however, backed away, as though she didn't want to be there.  He couldn't stand it.  He got up and pulled her to him.  She looked nervous and confused.

          "No one should be alone." He whispered into her ear.  Hermione couldn't help it.  She hadn't been blind.  She found Draco very attractive.  Then she noticed something on his wrist.  It was her bracelet.  She realized that he was the little boy that she had seen the last time she was in Sirena, ten years ago.  Hermione didn't know what to do, but to follow the prince back.  He gave her a seat next to him as a cake was brought out.

          "Happy birthday, your highness!" exclaimed everyone at the party clapping and whistling.  Draco smirked at Hermione and blew out the candles.  The room went dark.  Then Hermione spoke up.

          "NOW!" she yelled as loud as she could.  The door burst open, and Hermione's clan came streaming in.  As the candles were lit, the people saw what was happening and panicked.  The crowd screamed and began to run in all directions.  The thieves ran around collecting jewels and other bits that they could find.  

          Draco sat there in complete shock.  This was all a fix.  She had planned this from the beginning. He had to admit though; it was a nice way to brighten a party.  He found it quite funny to see all of the guests running around and screaming.  Draco decided to sit back and watch her while the people ran around.  He suddenly lost the girl then saw her disappear out of the side door.  It was now or never.  If he let her get away, then she would haunt his memory as Hermione was.

          The girl ran down the hallway, and Draco knew instantly where she was headed.  At the end of the hall was the royal treasure room.  All of the gold and riches of the kingdom were stored in there.  She opened the doors and walked in casually.  He wondered where the guards were, but figured that they were probably locked up somewhere.  She took off her veil and turned to shove some gold into a bag.  He had to stop her.  Before moving, he picked up a small danger and wedged it into the door so she couldn't escape.

          "We would've paid you, you know.  It's not that hard." He said leaning against the wall.  She looked up and turned her head towards him.  He gasped.  It was her! He had found her at last.  Hermione, the beautiful girl who stole his heart at the age of eight, was standing right here.  What's more, he had her trapped.

          "I'm no belly dancer and I desperately need this money so if you'll just turn around and leave, it will be most appreciated."  She said in a sarcastic tone.

          "I can't do that.  You stole our food, and now you're back for more?  I don't think so." He said still not moving from the doorframe.

          "So you remember?  Well, I'm honored, your highness.  But seriously." Said Hermione filling her bag and standing up.  "You don't know what you're up against." She said picking up a sword.  "I suggest you move before it gets ugly.  I usually don't hurt the innocent, but I will if they don't move from my way."

          Draco's eyes widened.  Never had a woman ever threatened him in a sword fight.  He was one of the best fencers around.  A simple woman could never beat him in a fight.  He looked to the side and saw another sword.

          "If you can beat me, then I'll move.  But if you can't then I want you to stay."  Said Draco picking up the sword.  She gave him an awkward look.

          "You think you can beat me and keep me here?  All of this fancy stuff is getting to you." She said holding out her sword.  Draco held out his to meet hers.  She set down her bag by a window and positioned herself.  They circled, their swords keeping contact.  

          Suddenly, he jabbed.  It took Hermione by surprise, but she blocked it.  The fight had begun.  It was a fierce battle of the wits and style.  One would jab and the other would block.  Then one would spin around to show off what they know.  The other would have to follow closely to keep themselves safe.  Hermione blocked and jabbed as fast as she could.  He was good, one of the best.  She took to steps forward and jabbed at his side, which missed him by mere inches.  

          "You didn't know how to do that the last time we met." He said fighting in between two pile of gold.

          "I've learned a lot.  You pick up on these things when you travel." She said not taking her eyes off of Draco.  He jabbed again, but she kicked and a pile of gold flew into his face.  He yelled and fell backwards onto the ground.  She picked up his sword and held them both in her arms aimed at him.

          "What kind of a fight is this?" he asked.  "You're cheating."

          "I'm a thief.  It's what I do for a living.  Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you.  I'm just making sure you don't move."  She said dropping the swords to the side and picking up her bag.  "I'll see myself out, thanks." She said walking towards the door.  When she got to the door, she saw that it was impossible to get out that way.  By now, Draco had picked up the swords and was up and backing her up towards a window.

          "My, my how the tables have turned." He said smirking again.  "Now you have to stay.  I just want to know who you are.  I can't stop thinking about and it's driving me insane.  Please, tell me who you are." He begged still holding up the swords.

          "My name is Hermione and I'm the leader of a clan of thieves.  There, now let me go." She said glaring at him.  Draco didn't move.

          "No." he said simply. Hermione looked around.  There wasn't much she could do.  Then she got an idea.  She looked out the window and saw her escape route.

          "So sorry your highness, but I really must go." Said Hermione climbing onto the windowsill.  She jumped out with her bag and landed on her carpet.  Draco stared at her wide-eyed.  This was the second time that she was getting away from him.  He couldn't let her. He ran to the window, but it was too late.  She was floating to far out of his reach on a magic carpet.

          "You can't go now.  When can I find you, or see you again?  Please.  This has been killing me." He called to her out of the window.  She lowered herself so that she was eye level with him.  He looked into her eyes and immediately fell in love with them all over again.

          "You can't find me, and will probably never see me again." She whispered to him.  She couldn't deny it. He was good looking and she felt attracted to him.  Draco frowned as she said this, but she suddenly got a great idea.  "But here's something to remember me by." She said as she pressed her lips to him once more.  He was caught by surprise, but began to kiss back with all of the passion he could munster.  His tongue graced her lips, begging for entrance as she soon gave in.  Hermione couldn't help, but moan.  He was such a brilliant kisser.  His hand gently caressed her check as their tongues fought a long battle.  Finally, Hermione was out of breath and realized that she had to go before this went any further.

          "Happy birthday, Prince Draco." She whispered as her and her magic carpet flew away from the palace closely followed on the ground by her subjects.  They rode off into the night and out of sight.

          Draco stared open mouthed at her.  That was the second time she left him with only a kiss!  How could she?!  It was official now.  He had fallen in love with her for sure, and there was nothing that could stop him from taking the woman of his dreams as his own.

A/N: What did you think?  I'm not very good at writing action, but I tried my best.  Thanks for reading and please review.

Me,

RonFan  
  



	3. Drunk With Love

1001 Arabian Nights 

Hi readers!  Thanks so much to all how reviewed.  There were so many of you and I thank you deeply from the bottom of my heart.  Before I start, I want to give a special shout-out to all of the people who were so kind and talked to me on the Internet.  They include: natyslacks, icanreadandcount, Courtney, NewSecretRose or Pure Sunshine, CaNtBpErFeCt17, and Crmsnheartbr.  Thanks so much you guys!  If you want to talk to me, I have AOL and my screen name is RonFan555.  You're always welcome to talk to me whenever you feel like it.  Okay, enough talking already!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the pajamas that I'm wearing.

Chapter 3 Drunk With Love

          The party had ended in complete disaster.  Everyone was scared and the Dancers of the Night were being blamed for letting anyone join their club.  Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa, were trying had to maintain order, but it was no use.  The people had lost a lot of jewels to Hermione and her clan.

          Hermione.  Now that she was back, Draco couldn't get her out of his head.  She was so intoxicating.  Everywhere he went, he saw something that reminded him of her.  This made it impossible for him to walk past the treasure room and unbearable to walk past his wall.  

          Draco had been found that morning after the party still in the treasure room.  He was staring out of the window, as though hoping that she would come back to him, but it was no use.  Lucius finally got him up and back to his room where he just sat there and gazed down at his kingdom below him.  He wondered where she was and what she was doing.  Was she stealing again?  Maybe she was sleeping.  And maybe, just maybe, she was thinking about him as much as he was about her.  Nothing could take Draco's mind off of Hermione.  Finally, he decided that it was no use sitting around dreaming about Hermione.  It was time to take action.

          Draco thought about where to start.  Surely his parents wouldn't know who she was or where she came from. They were already stressed and angry with them crashing the party.  If he were to admit his feelings about her, he would die or be exiled.  As he walked past their room, he over heard them talking.  They wanted her found, but it seemed as though they weren't going to do much about her.  She was a small-time thief.  Eventually, she would be caught and beheaded.

          Draco cringed at this thought and kept walking.  He then noticed a pair of guards standing over in a corner whispering to each other.

          "So do you know who she was?" asked one of them.

          "No idea.  Most people say that she's a phantom.  I've never seen her around these parts before, but she and her clan certainly are smart, I'll give them that." answered the other guard.  Then another guard walked up to talk with them.

          "I've just been down to the kitchens.  They say that the prince is in love with that girl.  They said that she stole his heart and ran away with it." Said the guard.  Draco wondered how they knew this.  Was everyone stalking him or something?  Can't a guy ever have a sword fight with a woman and not get rumors spread about it?  Draco scowled at them even though they didn't see it.

          "Did they find a name for the girl?" asked the first guard looking around to see if anyone was watching.  Draco hid behind a corner so he could continue to listen.

          "Yeah, her name is Hermione Granger.  She's traveled all over the world.  Her parents drowned in a boat accident when she was five. She's been living off the street ever since.  Apparently, she's one of the quickest and craftiest thieves you'll ever meet.  Then she found other orphans and taught them all she knew.  So now she's the leader of a clan of thieves.  They worship her like a goddess because she's the only woman in the clan.  It's been said that she's broken several other famous hearts like a sheik in India and a nomad in the desert.  She belongs to no one because they're never willing to give up their life to join her." Explained the guard in a low voice just loud enough for Draco to hear.

          "What do you mean?" asked the second guard, who was clearly confused.

          "I mean hat she can never be tamed.  She goes wherever the wind takes her.  They love her, but she doesn't love them." Said the guard.  The other two looked at him in awe.

          "Where is she now?" asked the second guard.

          "No one knows for sure, but there are rumors floating around the city…" said the guard.  Just then, Lucius himself, telling them to get back to work, interrupted them.  The obeyed and stalked off.  Draco knew that it was no use to follow them.  He found have to find her himself. He wasn't going to sit back and let her get away like the others did.  She was something special, and he knew it.  

          After thinking for a long time, Draco finally came up with a plan.  He decided to go into the city.  Maybe someone could tell him something about where she was hiding.  So he threw a cloak over himself and carefully left the palace.  He saw women on the street whispering, most of them young.

          "I can't believe it." Said one who was cleaning a dress with her friend.  "I get all dressed up, and some thief comes to steel the show."

          "I know, and now the whole city wants to find her either for the prince or so they can kill her for stealing the prince's heart." Said the other.

          "She makes me sick." Said another woman who came to join them.  The three talked about the party as Draco passed by.  He smirked.  Every woman in the desert was probably ready to kill Hermione for stealing her heartthrob of a prince.  It was funny to hear everyone complain when they didn't know that he was right there.

          Draco walked on deeper into the city.  He walked down the main road, which was full of people bustling here and there.  Many were going back to forth to find what the other had heard.

          "I heard she's not real." Said a man with a long beard as Draco passed.

          "What's that thing she flies on?" asked another man as he walked by a stand of apples.

          "Who were those others?  Are they with her?" asked an older looking woman to her husband.

          This was too much.  Draco didn't know whom to believe.  It was obvious that she wasn't a phantom and that she was real being that he had seen her twice now.  Just as Draco was about to give up and go back to the palace, he heard something from down a dark alley.  He wasn't sure what it was, but he instantly wanted to know what it was.

          Draco crept silently down the alley to the very end.  He was about to turn the corner, but stopped when he heard two voices talking.

          "Have you got the money you guys owe me?" asked a gruff voice.

          "Yeah, it's right here.  Hermione stole it from the royal palace just last night.  Seems the prince thought he could stop her, but I did see her give him a kiss." Said the other person with dark hair and a round face.

          "So the princess of thieves fell for the prince?  That's rich!" said the man laughing.

          "I don't know actually." Said the other person.  Draco's heart gave a great leap.  This was his chance to find Hermione, and by the looks of it, she was in love with him too!  "Here's the money.  Take it because I have to get back." Said the rounded faced man.

          "Tell her highness that I'm glad she returned the money and that I can't wait for her o come back to Egypt.  There will be a big party there in a few weeks.  I'm sure she's like it." Said the gruff voiced man.

          "I will.  Thank you very much." And with that, the two figures left.  Draco quickly rounded the corner to follow the rounded faced man.  Hope had come back.  There was finally a chance that Draco could find his Hermione.  He didn't care that he wasn't supposed to leave the city.  The man led him to the gate where the city ends, and without any hesitation, Draco followed him out and into the desert.

A/N: I know that the chapter wasn't very long, but it had to be done.  I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!  Please review.

Me,

RonFan


	4. Caught

1001 Arabian Nights 

Hey readers and writers!  I appreciate all of the feedback that I got.  I'm sorry if I can't respond to it.  With three stories going on, it's hard because there's always mail and it comes right when I'm about to type.  So thanks to all whom do review.  I love you guys so much!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything else.  I only own the plot.

Chapter 4 Caught

          The man, whose name was Neville, led Draco out of his city.  He had never been outside of Sirena before.  This was all new to him.  Although he was eight-teen, his parents had forbidden him to leave Sirena.  Now he knew there was no turning back.  Hermione was right under his fingertips.  In a small matter of time, he would see her beautiful figure and never have to worry of loosing her again.

          It was an extra hot day in the desert.  Then again, it's always hot in the desert.  Draco felt as though God had turned the heat on a little more.  The sun came down on his back, scorching it and burning him to the core.  The desert stretched for miles in all directions.  It seemed to roam on and on forever.  Following the man was easy.  He never looked back to see if he was being followed.  

          At long last, the man came to a giant rock and turned around it.  There was a lake.  It was big for being in the middle of the desert.  If someone had told Draco that it was here, he would've said that they were crazy.  Right in the middle was another large rock.  It stood straight up and towered over them.  Draco wondered why the man had brought them here of all places.  Was he just thirsty or was there something more?  His question was answered.

          Neville stepped up to the shore of the lake and stood up proud and strong.  He looked out to the rock.  Then he took out a piece of paper wit two words written on it.  Neville was very forgetful and would forget anything told to him in a matter of minutes.  

          "Open sesame." He read off of the paper.  Draco looked curiously over at him.  For a minute, Draco was convinced that he was mad.  Then suddenly, the water began to shake.  It created large waves that crashed against the shore.

          It happened in an instant. One minute, the waves were going crazy.  The next they were parting right in front of Draco's eyes.  The bottom of the lake became clear.  Seashells and plants became visible.  The water formed two walls on each side to make a walkway to the rock.  Finally, the water calmed and the walkway was safe to walk through.  Neville smiled and began to walk down.  Draco quickly followed trying to hide and sneak at the same time.  

          Neville came to the base of the rock and knocked three times.  A part of the rock opened to reveal another man by the name of Blaize.   

          "Welcome back, Neville." He said gesturing him inside.  

          "Hello Blaize.  How's things here?" asked Neville as he entered the rock.  Draco crept forward.  There was no way to get in with Blaize and Neville right there.  Just then, Draco got an idea.  He picked up a small seashell, and wedged it in the door just as it was about to close.  It worked.  The door was still partly open.  Draco pressed his ear to the door.  When he was sure that everyone had gone, he pushed open the door and entered.

          Draco gasped.  The rock was hollow.  It was huge and looked similar to a temple of Egypt.  Torches lined the passageways going in all directions.  There were paintings of landscapes and portraits.  Statues of gods and famous heroes stood all around.  

The rock was like a giant maze.  Draco looked in all direction, but had no idea where to go.  Blaize and Neville had gone off somewhere and Draco was left all alone in the barely lit passage.  There was nothing left to do, but to pick a way to go and pray that it was the right one.  So, summoning every ounce of courage he had, Draco started down a passageway that looked semi-lit.

Without looking back, Draco started to walk down a passage not knowing where he was going.  He didn't dare take a torch in case he was found.  Since it wasn't properly lit, he couldn't really tell what was where.  All he could tell was where the floor was and leading to.  He heard little squeaks from the ground.  He knew it to be rats scurrying across to the other side.

Just when he thought that the tunnel would never end, the tunnel opened up.  Inside was another large chamber.  This one was far better lit.  The walls were decked out in jewels and gold that lined the walls.  The floor was marble and the firelight danced off it making it seem very illusional.  In the middle was what looked like a throne.  It was gold.  This throne room almost put his parents' throne room to shame.

Before Draco had a chance to investigate or even to look around properly, he heard voices coming from behind him.

"So you gave him all of the money?" asked a voice.  Draco's heart gave a huge jolt.  He knew that voice.  It was Hermione's.

"Oh, yes.  Every last thing we owe him.  And he invited us to a festival down in Egypt.  He says it'll be quite an event.  Good time to really do some stealing." Said another voice, which Draco was sure it was the man he had followed, Neville.

"And you didn't screw this up in any way?" asked yet another voice.  This one Draco couldn't place.  He heard more footsteps and now knew that there were at least five people coming towards the throne room.  He had to hide.  Searching the room wildly, he looked over to find a large vase just big enough for him to fit into.  Draco quickly ran to it and shoved himself inside just as the others arrived.

"Yeah, remember the last time we sent Neville to do something?  He ended up lost and followed by a dog." Said more voices.  Hermione, Neville, and three other people came into the room.

"Guys, we can trust Neville.  He's the newest one here and he just needs some extra training.  So no making fun of him, Harry, Ron, and Dean." Said Hermione as she walked up to her throne and sat down.

"Aw, you're no fun, princess." Said the man whose name was Harry.  Draco listened from his pot as they talked on.  Soon he heard other people come in.  

"Good, Justin, Seamus, Dean, Ernie, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaize, you're all here.  Right now, for this meeting, we have to decide on where to head to next.  We can't stay around here for long." Said Hermione still sitting on her throne.

"According to what I heard in Sirena, the King and queen are out looking for us.  The punishment if we're caught is death, but they aren't looking really hard." Said Neville.

"Then why do we have to leave?  We could run in circles around those guys." Said the man whose name was Ernie.

"They are probably looking for anyone suspicious." Pointed out Ron.  They nodded.

"Bet you the prince is probably the lead of it all." Said Blaize with a hint of amusement in voice.  Draco listened harder if it was possible.

"Leave him out of this." Said Hermione glaring at Blaize.

"C'mon Princess Hermione." Said Justin.  "You know you like him.  He was still wearing your bracelet for God's sake!" 

"Yeah, you would look so nice sitting all day in the palace day after day, week after week." Said Seamus in a taunting tone.

"Why the hell would I ever do that?  You know perfectly well that I have no desire to be queen of anything, but this clan.  Now can we please get on with our meeting?" asked Hermione sounding very annoyed.

It happened in an instant.  One minute, Draco was fine, but the next he had a strong erge to caught from all of the dust in the vase.  He left out a muffled cough, but it was then that no one was talking.  The cough echoed through the vase and was heard by Hermione and her clan.  They turned to look at it.

"Princess, if you're so smart, what was that?" asked Neville, looking very scared.

"I dunno.  Crabbe, Goyle, go look a whatever is in that vase." Ordered Hermione.  Crabbe and Goyle were like to bodyguards for the clan.  They never went in. but stood outside for a look out.  Cautiously, both men stepped up to the vase.  Draco kept quiet, but it was too late.  Crabbe went around the back, and pushed the vase over.  Draco came spilling out and to the feet of Hermione.  The clan gasped.

"That guy looks awfully familiar." Said Dean starring hard at him.  Ron hit in over the back of his head.

"Well duh!  He's the prince of Sirena." Said Ron pointing to Draco.  Several members of the clan gasped again.

"How'd he get here?" asked Justin to everyone.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione in a cold voice.  Inside, she was happy to see him, but how could he have gotten in here?  

"I… I… I followed that guy in.," stuttered Draco pointing at Neville.  Neville blushed and looked at his feet.

"Smart move, Slick." Said Blaize rolling his eyes at Neville.

"Well, now that you've seen our lovely hide-out, we can't very well just let you go, now can we. You could tell your parents where we are and that could be the end of us." Said Hermione going back up to sit on her throne.

"But I won't-" started Draco only to be cut off Harry.

"It's simple.  We'll hold a trial for him.  Hermione can be judge.  Everyone who has an idea can share it then.  If we like him, then he can stay.  If not, then we'll think of something." Said Harry looking up at Hermione as though asking silently for permission.  The others nodded in agreement.  Hermione smiled.

"Great idea, Harry!  Boys, to the room." Commanded Hermione pointing to a chamber to the left of them.  Draco gulped as Crabbe and Goyle pulled him towards the door.

A/N: All right, that's all for now.  I hope it was enough.  I'm updating Clue: The Mini Mysteries soon and Harry Potter and the Last Crusade was updated earlier this week, but there will be another update possibly tonight.  Also, I might start my seventh fic, Just Joking.  It'll be under Humor, PG-13, Draco and Hermione.  Please read it!  Thanks so much for reading this and please review!

Me,

RonFan


	5. The Trial

1001 Arabian Nights 

I'm back everyone!  Hurray for me!  Okay, next chapter on the way.  Thanks to all reviewers because you were such awesome reviewers and people!  Much love to you!  His is my third update tonight so please read Harry Potter and the Last Crusade and Just Joking. They were both updated.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the original Arabian Nights.

Chapter 5 The Trial

          Draco was held and led into the room next to the throne room.  It was quite small and dingy.  In the front was another chair though not as fancy as the other.  Next to it was another very small chair that had chains wrapped around it.  On the sides were chairs for the other clan members.  Crabbe and Goyle led Draco to the chained chair and wrapped him so he could not escape.  Draco looked up at his precious Hermione, but saw very little mercy in her eyes. She sat up on the high chair as the others took their seats.

          "Okay people, we have an intruder.  This here is Prince Draco Malfoy, the soon-to-be ruler of Sirena and will probably take after his parents and not care about his people.  We're here to decided what his fate will be."  She said to her clan.  Draco winced at her words.  She was going to be hard to tame.  "Will you please say the charges, Justin?" 

          Justin stood up and walked to the middle.  "First off, he's the prince.  What more can I say?"  Several people sniggered.  "Next, he has found our secret hideout.  No one has done that so far.  Last, he has possible led others to our hideout." Stated Justin.  "Now we must decide what to do with him.  This topic is now open for suggestion."

          "Any takers?" asked Hermione looking around.  Harry, Ernie, and Dean raised their hands.  "We'll start with Harry." Said Hermione as Harry stepped forward.

          "I believe that we should keep him.  Not as our prisoner, but as a member.  He's pretty strong, and I believe that we could train him to be a thief." Said Harry to the rest of the members.  Draco already liked this guy.  "The only thing we would have to worry about is his loyalties…"  The people murmured to each others.

          "Very true.  He seems smart and did very well in fighting Princess Hermione." Said Blaize with a small smile.

          "Don't push it, Blaize." Warned Hermione with a threatening look in her eye.  Blaize stopped.  "Anyway, we can't trust just anyone, you know.  Well, that's one idea.  Now for Ernie." Said Hermione as Harry sat down and Ernie went to the middle of the room.

          "I think we should set him free, but not return him to Sirena.  He's the heir to the throne, which happens to belong to a bunch of greedy people.  If they lost their only heir, then they'd have to step down and let someone with more justice serve." Explained Ernie.  The crowd thought it over.  Draco didn't like this guy at all.

          "That's true, but we're not cruel people as most people think we are.  Remember Rule Number Three?  Never hurt the innocent." Stated Ron standing up as well.  Some nodded.  "That would be mean to just send him out.  Technically, he hasn't done any serious damage yet."

          "Besides, there's no way he could make it back to Sirena.  It's too far and you never know which way is the right way unless you're used to the desert." Pointed out Seamus.

          "Okay, okay, so we've got some more issues.  Well last is Dean, so hurry up.  I want to finish this so I can go to sleep.  I dunno about you guys, but I'm tired.  So the floor is yours, Dean." Said Hermione.  She really was tired.  After stealing and being out so much, Hermione felt as though she could collapse.  

          "I'm thinking that we should just kill him.  Look at all the things that his family has done to Sirena.  There are a lot more poor people.  Food is harder to find, and the city is very dirty.  The Scorpions are moving back to this area, and we know that it can't be good." Said Dean in a strong voice.  Draco's blood ran cold.  He didn't want to die.  He was too young.  Who were the Scorpions anyway?  They didn't sound very good.  He wanted Hermione, which was the reason he was here.  In some ways, he almost regretted leaving the palace.

          "That's too mean!" yelled Blaize.  "It's not his fault that is parents are a little crazy.  He doesn't have any say until he's king.  Punishing him would be too harsh." 

          "But it will end their tyranny." Countered Dean.  The two men stood glaring at each other.

          "That's like killing a rattle snake because it could bite you, but hasn't shown any interest in you at all.  It's pointless and mean." Said Neville finally saying something.  "A rattle snake can't help being born with a poisonous bite.  They do eat rats and mice that inhabit our hideout and drive us crazy.  Prince Draco here is kind of like that.  He can't help being born royal.  Think of the good he could do if he became king."

          There was complete silence.  Everyone sat thinking about Neville's smart choice of words.  Draco was going mad with suspense.  He didn't want to leave though he wasn't sure he wanted to stay.  All he wanted was Hermione, not a whole clan of other men who might steal her away.  Finally, Hemione spoke.

          "All right then, it's time to make a choice.  Personally, I'm for keeping him, but the choice is up to you.  All in favor of killing his royal highness, raise your hand now."  Dean's hand shot up.  Crabbe stupidly raised his hand, not really knowing what he was doing.  "Very well, that's two for killing.  Now for setting him free some where in the desert."  Three people raised their hands timidly.  "And last, for keeping him." Said Hermione.  Five hands were raised into the air.  Then Hermione smiled and raised her own hand.

          "I guess that makes it unanimous.  Prince Draco is now one of us." She said still smiling at him and the clan.  Several cheered.  Crabbe and Goyle released Draco from his chains.  He received many slaps on the back of congrats.  Draco couldn't help but smile even just a little.  He now belonged to a clan.  These people would be there for him, unlike his parents had.  Best of all, he was one step closer to Hermione.  He looked into her eyes to see her smiling still in a mischievous way.

          "So what do we do now?" asked Harry.

          "Yeah, he's got to have some type of initiation." Said Blaize.  

          "Sounds like a good idea to me.  We'll throw a party.  Clans of thieves are gathering for the Festival of Fire so we can invite them." Said Hermione as she began to think hard.  "Seamus, you will be in charge of contacting them all and getting them here tomorrow night for our party."  He nodded and left.

          "Why don't I get that job?" asked Neville, sad at not getting his regular job.  They groaned.

          "You brought us back a prince.  Maybe next time you'll bring us back a king!" said Ron.  They laughed as Ernie led Draco to his room.

          Alone in his room, Draco couldn't believe his luck.  In one day, he had gone from royalty to a thief.  Surprisingly, he didn't care.  For once, he felt appreciated and wanted.  As soon as he pulled his charm over Hermione, he would be wanted and loved.  Draco fell asleep thinking of how wonderful his life was…

A/N: Yeah!  Hope that wasn't too short for you!  I tried, and I liked this chapter.  Well, thanks for reading and please review!

Me,

Ronfan


	6. Welcome to Our Clan

1001 Arabian Nights 

Welcome back!  Here comes the next chapter, so get ready!  Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter.  I appreciate all of your reviews.  Oh, and a reviewer told me that I spelled B-L-A-I-Z-E instead of with a 's'.  I'm sorry!  I wasn't sure of the spelling so I guessed.  Well, I'm not going to change it, so it'll just stay that way.  Sorry if this is any trouble for you, and thanks to that reviewer!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the plot and a toothbrush.

Chapter 6 Welcome to Our Clan

It was morning when Draco woke up.  It took him a minute to realize where he was.  Suddenly, all the memories come flooding back to him.  Hermione and the sword fight.  Following the man, Neville, to the secret rock.  The opening of the rock.  Being caught.  The trial, and finally, the decision to keep him.  Draco happily got up with these thoughts still turning around in his head.  He got up and opened the door to his room.  There stood Justin, smiling at him.

"Morning Draco.  You're up late." He said nodding.

"What time is it?" asked Draco thinking it must be noon already.

"Just past six.  We've been up since four.  You better learn to wake up earlier.  The day only has twenty-four hours, and as thieves, we used a good eighteen of those hours."

"Oh God…" trailed Draco looking back at his bed wishing to go back to bed.  "You get up at four?" he asked as though Justin was lying.  He nodded again.

"Yep, we're up before the sun is.  C'mon, you can have some breakfast.  The party is tonight, and we need to get you ready." Said Justin turning to go down a long corridor.  Draco silently followed him, taking in all of his surroundings.  The corridor was much like the others, just as dark and gloomy.  

Finally, it opened up to reveal a great dinning hall lit with candles and torches on the walls.  The table was a deep mahogany wood with chairs lining it up and down.  Draco estimated that it could've fit fifty people.  The rest of the clan, including Hermione, was sitting down at the other end eating and talking about the party that night.

"When are they coming?" asked Ermine to Ron.

"They'll be here as soon as the sun sets.  I think we have to wait outside to let them in." answered Ron.  Draco turned to face Justin to ask for directions, but found that he was already gone.  He decided to just sit at the end and hope someone would notice.  It took a few minutes, but soon Hermione picked up her head and saw him.

"Up at last, eh?  Well, you better not get used to it.  There's no time for sleep when you're on the run and are trying to survive." Said Hermione.  The table had gone quiet to listen to her.  "Anyway, the party will be held tonight here.  There, we're going to introduce you to the rest of the thieves' world.  It's a fairly large bunch, so there will be plenty of people that you have to talk to."

"Who's going to watch him?" asked Harry.  "He can't just wander alone.  No one could know that he's a prince.  They'd kill him in a second."

"Yeah no offense, but he doesn't stand a chance, especially since the Scorpions are coming.  You know for sure that they'd be happy to kill the heir and take the throne for themselves.  Adam would love that." Said Blaize.  Hermione and the others nodded.

"You actually invited Adam and the rest of those slimy scorpions?" asked Neville in a timid voice.

"We have no choice.  Unfortunately, they are well-respected thieves, even though they kill more than they take.  We have to invite them, or else it's like a personal insult to the rest of the thieves." Said Hermione sadly.  Draco wasn't exactly sure who these "Scorpions" were but thought better of it not to ask.

"So what do I actually have to do?" asked Draco making everyone stare at him.

"All you have to do is mingle and make sure you don't blow your cover." Said Justin simply.

"What if I screw up?" Draco shot back at him.

"Then you can kiss your ass goodbye." Answered Harry.

"He's right." Said Hermione suddenly.  "What if he does mess up?  We can't afford to let that happen.  Draco, you will go to the party, but stick with me.  That way, I can introduce you to all of the important thieves and hopefully keep you out of trouble."

"Who said anything about me getting into trouble?"  Draco wondered why everyone thought he wasn't smart enough to do this.

"No one, but it's happened before.  We tried to let another guy in a few years back, and he didn't make it past the party." Explained Hermione.  

"Insulted dear, old Arty on his weight.  Went out like a light in the line of running away." Said Ron placing his hand over his heart.  The others chuckled.

"Okay, so all I have to do is suck up to these people, and I'm good?" questioned Draco.  Hermione smirked.

"Not used to sucking up, eh price?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?!  I always had to suck up to my parents' friends.  I've mastered the art of sucking up."  They laughed and finished their meal.

The day went by quickly for Draco.  He was taught several things about the thieves that were coming.  Some were more interesting than others.  In one day, Draco learned the dos and don'ts of being rubbing elbows with the crafty and sneakish.  Once they were satisfied with him, they sent him some clothes.  Draco changed, early awaiting the party.  Having learned his way around, Draco headed for the main entrance.  Everyone was already there, waiting for him.

"Ready for this?" asked Dean grinning at him.  

"Bring it on." Draco said shaking his head.  Hermione said the password, and the lake parted.  At the other end was a crowd of thieves awaiting entrance.  They began to walk towards the door.

"Okay, remember not to show them fear, or step on them, or insult their hair." Muttered Harry to Draco quietly as the thieves came down. 

"They find that very offensive for some odd reason." Said Ron.  The crowd of thieves made it to the door.  Leaders of all clans stepped up to greet Hermione.

"Welcome to our humble adobe, fellow thieves!" announced Hermione.  "We've called you all here to introduce our newest member.  Please welcome, Draco!"  

There was a loud roar of appreciation for Draco.  He stepped up with Hermione and smirked at the crowd.  She seemed pleased that they had accepted him so quickly.  They turned their backs and led the crowd inside into the dinning hall.  The other members of Hermione's clan had gone off to talk with other clans.  They entered the dinning hall and sat down.  Food had already been placed on the table for them.  Draco sat next to Hermione, who was talking to a man with a beer belly and greasy brown hair.

"So Arty, how's the clan been?  Doing a lot of stealing, I hope?" inquired Hermione.  The man laughed a full laugh and smiled.

"Everything's been great, m'dear.  Last week we were planning on crashing the prince of Sirena's party, but it looks like you beat me to it." Said Arty happily smiling and her.  Draco watched her face, but she showed no sign of a new emotion.

"Oh yes!  It was great.  We got plenty of money, and we finally paid back that guy from Egypt. He's expecting us to go there for a party.  We might do that some day." She said.  Arty then looked over at Draco, who was sitting properly in his chair eating.

"So where'd you pick up this turkey?  The place?" asked Arty laughing again.  Draco became mad, but didn't want to blow this in front of Hermione.  He watched her, and barely saw her chuckle.  He took this as a good thing.

"Oh no actually.  We found him in Sirena.  He has a great talent for this line of business.  I think he'll be a great addition to our clan." Said Hermione smiling at Draco.  Draco wasn't sure whether or not she was laying or not.

Dinner finally ended, and Draco was glad.  No one else picked on him at all, and he stayed right with Hermione as promised.  Everyone was now up and chatting with each other.  Hermione and Draco were standing off to the side as she pointed out several people to him.

"Over there is Charlie.  He's the most wanted thief in the desert for stealing, but has never killed anyone, which makes him a form of a hero as for as thieves go.  Talking to Blaize is Sir Jacob.  He was a very wealthy man in England, but lost it all when he came to the desert.  Now he's one of us, but he'll kill you if you don't call him sir." Explained Hermione giggling.

"What?  You couldn't tell your new coward about me?" asked a cold voice from behind them.  Hermione and Draco spun around.  A man with hair black as night and deep blue eyes was standing before them.  Hermione's voice became sharp and she was no longer smiling.

"Adam, leader of the Scorpions.  What a pleasant surprise.  I wondered when you'd show up." Said Hermione with no feeling in her voice.

"Oh, surely you missed me, my desert flower.  My, my, you look even more beautiful every time I see you." Said Adam in a silky sick voice.  Draco glared at him, feeling that he was trying to take his Hermione.

"Don't even try it." Said Hermione turning to the side.

"Well, your new member looks just as clueless as the rest, but what's to be expected from a guy you just picked off the streets?" said Adam still staring at Hermione.

"At least my clan is an honest one.  We take what we need and don't kill.  Unlike some clans I know of, who kill for fun." Sneered Hermione.

"I'm a real thief.  And you, with your talent, we could join and rule." Said Adam with a flare in eyes.

"Rule what?" asked Hermione crossing her arms.

"Sirena of course.  Didn't you hear?  The prince is gone.  With him out of the way, the palace will be ours to rule with you as my queen." Said Adam offering his hand.  Hermione snorted.

"I have no crave to be queen.  I want to be free forever and not be tide down to one place." Said Hermione in a stony voice.  She grabbed Draco's arm, and walked off.

"What was that about?" he asked when no one could hear them.  She sighed.

"Adam wants me to marry him so that we can join our clans and take over Sirena.  I don't want that.  The only thing that I fear is that I will be caged forever.  It's more than I can stand!" yelled Hermione in frustration.  "Though I do pity you.  The whole town is looking for you, and you're being held here."  Draco shook his head.

"I don't think I would go back.  Even if I could, I wouldn't.  Being king isn't all it's cracked up to be." Said Draco.  "There's no reason to pity me."

"Well then, if you're really going to be a thief, then you're going to need some training." Said Hermione.

"I don't need training!" exclaimed Draco. Just as he turned, he tripped over a vase and came crashing to the ground pulling Hermione on him.  She looked shocked, but she finally began to laugh.

"You better get a good night's rest, prince.  We start training at dawn." Said Hermione standing up and smirking.  She winked as she turned around and headed back for the party.  Draco's eyes never left her back.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading all!  So sorry it took so long!  I've been very busy and tired so I don't know how many updates I can make this weekend.  I'll try to do my best.  Please review and thanks again!

Me,

RonFan


	7. Training

1001 Arabian Nights 

Hey all!  I'm back!  Thanks so much for your generous reviews for the last chapter.  They were all very much appreciated.  The show must go on so let's get it on!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this except for my precious plot!

Chapter 7 Training

          "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!"

          Draco yelled and fell off his bed.  He swore and looked around wildly.  The room was dark and he could barely make out the things in front of him.  

          "Time to get up!  Time's passing and you're still in bed!  Let's go already." Said a voice.  Draco identified it as Dean's.  He groaned and rolled over.

          "It's already four-thirty.  You were supposed to have been up several hours ago.  Hurry up now.  We only have three days to train you, and you're late." Said another voice.  Draco realized that it was Hermione.  She and the rest of them were in his room waking him up.

          "Can't we train another day?" he asked sleepily.  They laughed.

          "No way!" exclaimed Ron.  "The Festival of Fire is in a week.  You'll have to be read by then."

          "And that would be…" asked Draco wondering what the hell they were talking about.

          "Never mind.  We'll tell you later.  Right now, it's time for you to get u and start the day!" said Hermione pulling off his blankets.  Draco shivered and sat up rubbing his head.

          "All right, all right.  Let's get this started." Said Draco standing up.  They smiled and led him out.

          After finishing up a quick breakfast, Draco was led out of the hideout and by the lake.  The sun was just coming up, shinning its bright rays on the lake.  It sparkled like a million diamonds all together.  Draco stood to the side while Hermione and her clan huddled in a group, quietly whispering about what to do with him.  Finally, they parted and stood in front of him.

          "Alright Draco, we're going to make this as hard as possible so you will be ready for the festival and Egypt.  Throughout the day, we're putting you a series of tests.  Your sword fighting skills are excellent so we don't have to work there.  Your sneaking skills are zero and your quietness is zero." Said Hermione as she began to circle him.  "This may take some work, but I think we can do it and have a successful thief!"

          The day had begun.  Hermione and her clan led Draco from the lake and to a small village that had been deserted.  They stopped there.

          "This looks good.  Okay, let's get started." Said Hermione surveying the land around her.  "Now fist thing's first.  We have to teach you the seven guidelines that our clan goes by.  Mind you, they aren't rules, so if you don't go by them, you won't be punished, but it will make things a lot easier if you do follow them." She explained as she led him over to a small building where Harry, Dean, and Blaize were standing by.

          "Our first rule is 'Never leave a trail.  It makes you easier to track.'  This means to always keep yourself clean.  Some guards are very smart while others are just stupid.  Some have been trained very well, so you'll need to out smart them.  Leaving a trail can be from knocking things over to leaving parts of clothing in different places." Said Harry as he took Draco's arm and led him inside followed by Dean and Blaize.  Hermione stayed outside to check on the others.

          "The second rule is 'Always carry a pocket knife.  It can save your life.'  Here." Said Dean as he handed a Draco a small knife.  "These little babies can solve a lot of problems such as cutting through ropes and some locks are able to be picked with those."  They kept walking until they got to the top of the building.

          "Okay Draco, now your goal is to get to the bottom of this building.  Crabbe and Goyle are patrolling in here.  Don't worry." Said Blaize laughing a little when he saw Draco's face pale even more.  "They won't hurt you, but if they physically catch you, then you'll have to start over."  Draco nodded and they left him.  When he saw them exit the building, he began his trip down.

          At first, things were going smoothly.  Draco was able to get to the second floor without any problems.  Suddenly, he heard something behind him.  In a mad dash, he tried to run in the opposite direction.  A nail on the side on the wall cut him.  He yelled and tried to cover his mouth, but it was no use.  His arm was bleeding and Crabbe and Goyle had heard him.  He could feel them approaching.

          Draco looked around wildly for anything that might be able to help him.  He took out his knife and run forward.  At the end of the corridor, there was a door.  It was locked.  Draco fumbled with his knife before finally getting it open.  He quietly crept in and locked the door again.  He was safe for now.

          Standing around wasn't helping so Draco began to walk down the hallway.  He could see a faint glow at one end.  Picking up the pace, he walked as fast as he could to the light.  To his delight, it was the exit.  Harry, Dean, Blaize, and Hermione were waiting for him.  They cheered for him as he stepped out into the sunlight.

          "You go, prince." Said Harry smiling at him.

          "He's no prince after this.  Draco, you've just had your first taste of what it's like to be a thief.  Are you ready for doing this all the time?" asked Hermione also smiling as the four walked towards him.

          "I'm no prince any more.  I'm a thief." Said Draco as he tore a piece of his clothes to cover his cut.

          "Well, that's it for today.  Let's go home and eat." Dean said rubbing his stomach.  Draco looked at him with wild eyes.

          "What?!  You mean that you got me up early just to quit in two hours?" asked Draco furious at them for this.

          "This only one part of your training.  We have more to do at home.  But for now, we're going home to eat and then we'll do some studying of the palaces and other places that we steal from." Said Blaize as the other thieves came and they all walked back.

          "Don't worry. We'll be back tomorrow." Assured Dean.

          Dean was true to his word.  The next day, they came back to the abandoned village.  This time, Ron and Justin took him to another building.

          "You've learned two of the rules. Now here's our third.  'Never hurt the innocent.  It always makes a mess if you do.'  This means that if you encounter women or children and even mean, you shouldn't hurt them.  This is what separates different clans.  Some kill and some don't.  We don't." explained Ron as they reached the foot of the building.

          'The fourth rule is 'Steal only what you need.  Save some for the rest of the world.'  Obviously, you don't need to steal every last bit of the treasure." Said Justin.  "If you take to much from a palace, it can disrupt the whole monarchy that we have.  They go by how much gold you have rather than ideas for ruling.  Besides, you wouldn't steal all the money from a poor family.  In fact, you would probably only take a bit of food or nothing at all."

          "This test is to see how much you take and how you can avoid guards with the gold.  There are other people in there who may rat you out so watch your back." Said Ron as he pushed Draco into the building and giving him a sack.  Draco crept along the passage.  He cautiously looked each way to see if anyone was going.  When no one was there, he quietly ran up several flights of stairs.  At the top was the treasure room.  Remebering the rule, Draco filled his bag about half full and quickly descended the stairs.  At the bottom, he could hear voices, but they didn't sound like Crabbe or Goyle's deep voices.  Deciding to take a chance, Draco stepped out in front of them.  It was Seamus and Neville.

          "Hello Draco.  How's the stealing going?" asked Seamus in a very fake sweet voice.  Draco could immediately tell this was going to be hard.

          "Alright I guess." He answered all the same.  Seamus and Neville smirked at each other.

          "Well get ready.  GUARDS!!!  IT'S A THIEF!  HE'S GOT THE TREASURE!" yelled Neville.  Draco made a mental note not to think that Neville was as innocent as he thought.  He wanted to hit Neville, but he remembered the rules and run instead.  It was the wrong direction.

          At the end of the corridor, Draco heard thumps of large feet hitting the floor.  Draco stopped in his tracks and looked for a hiding spot.  There was no opening in any direction and the footsteps were growing louder by every second.  He looked up.  There was his answer!  The roof had several planks to climb on.  Draco quickly threw his bag up there and jumped up to reach them.  Barely making it, he climbed on and crouched back into the shadows as Crabbe and Goyle passed under him.  When the coast was clear, Draco carefully slid down and went to the end of the hallway.  It was the door!  He was free.

          The sun was barely up when Draco got out of the building.  Ron and Justin were waiting for him.  They cheered for him as they walked toward him.  Seamus and Neville also came out smiling at Draco and congratulating him.  

          "Well done!  Sorry about having to rat you out." Said Neville sheepishly.  Draco smirked.

          "Good thing for those rules because I was about ready to kill you." Said Draco.  They laughed and began to walk back to their hideout.

          The next morning, Hermione led Draco out into the village.  The others were already there.

          "Okay Draco, this is the last day.  You've passed all of the tests so far.  There are only a few more rules." Said Hermione as they entered the village.

          "What are they?" he asked.

          "Our fifth rule is 'Always have an escape route and a spare escape route in case the first one fails.'   The sixth is 'Steal in solo or duo.  Three's company and four's just too many.'  And last is 'Be willing to help your fellow thieves in case of emergency.'  That is probably the most important one.  Most thieves forget each other, but we feel that our members are far more important then anything." Explained Hermione.  In the center of the village, everyone was waiting for them.

          "What's my challenge for today?" asked Draco looking from one to the other.  They looked at Hermione.

          "I declare a rematch." Said Hermioine with a smirk as she picked up a sword that was lying on the ground.  Draco noticed another sword on the ground and quickly picked it up.  He jabbed at her.  She recoiled, but just barely.  

          "Ready for this?" she asked still smirking. "The first one to corner the other wins." She threw a jab at him, and he blocked.  The fight had begun.  

          Up and down, all around the village they fought.  They would go into buildings and out.  The rest of the clan watched from the outside to see if one would emerge.  They would, but still fighting.  Then they disappeared into the largest building yet.  The clan watched all around, waiting to see what would happen.

          Inside, no one was winning.  Hermine would jab; he would block.  Things went back and fourth.  Their moves were fancy and their swords battled.  Finally, Draco knocked Hermione's sword out of her hand.  She was cornered.  She smiled.

          "Well done." She said grinning.  He helped her up and they walked out.  Hermione held up his hand in triumph.  Her clan cheered and ran over to them.  

          "Fantastic fight!" yelled Dean clamping Draco on the back.

          "Bloody brilliant" exclaimed Ron.  They talked vigorously about the fight as they walked back to their hideout.

          "I think he's ready for his first real steal." Stated Hermione.  "The palace just north of here got another shipment of gold, and their guards are so dumb.  I think it's a good start."  They agreed and walked back inside.

          Hermione and Draco lingered just a little behind them.  Just as they were entering the dinning room, she pulled him a side.

          "Great job, prince." She complimented and her soft lips touched his cheek.  Electric charges were sent flying through Draco's body as she pulled away.  She smiled and went to join the others.

          Draco stood there, limp and unable to move.  He touched his cheek and smiled.  There was still a chance with Hermione, and some how, she would be his one-day.

A/N: Whew!  That was fun to write!  Thanks so much for reading!  Sorry it too so long.  I'll be updating some more on Saturday night.  Till then!  Thanks again and please review!

Me,

RonFan


	8. Draco's First Steal

1001 Arabian Nights 

Howdy!  It's time to update.  I can't believe I passed 100 reviews already!  Thanks so much to all of you.  One reviewer even said that I should get 1001 review… think it could happen?  Well, even if it doesn't, I'm very pleased at all of the positive feedback that I got.  Did anyone watch the world premier of HpatSS on TV?  I threw myself a whole Potter Party!  It was complete with popcorn and a nice Coke and a pile of things to throw at the TV when Sevvie was being mean.  Yeah okay, on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that.

Chapter 8 Draco's First Steal

          There were barely three days left before the Festival of Fire would begin, and Draco was hardly ready.  Although he had passed the tests so far, there was still much to learn in a real steal.  Which was why Draco was sitting down at the dinning room table, listening to a meeting that Hermione had called.

          "Listen up everyone, especially Draco.  We need money, and fast.  So we're going to multi-task and train Draco and get some money." She explained.

          "Does this mean that we're going to the palace up north?" asked Dean.  Hermione smirked.

          "That's exactly what I mean."

          "Are you sure he's ready?" asked Seamus looked skeptically at Draco.  Draco kept a straight face.

          "I'm ready for any curve you throw me." He said simply.  Hermione nodded in approval. 

          "Well then, let's get started." She said as she swept from the room into the storage room.  Draco followed closely behind her.

          Hermione entered a small and darkly lit chamber that was filled with things pilled against the walls and lying on the ground.  When she lit a torch, Draco could see that it was much cleaner than he thought.  Standing up were suites of armor with giant shields in their hands.  The walls were lined with swords of all sizes.  Each one looking more magnificent than the last.  Hermione walked over to the corner where a small chest was sitting on the ground.  She opened it and rummaged through to find what she needed. 

          At last, Hermione emerged from the chest with several things in her hands.  Motioning for Draco to follow, she walked out of the armor room and back to the dinning room.  She laid the things on the table for everyone to see.

          "I think I got it all.  Let's see… There's two pocketknives, two sets of ropes, two large sacks for stealing, one thing of grease, one rope with a hook on the end… Yeah, that's about it." Said Hermione going through all of the things that she had picked out.

          "Looks good to me." Said Harry.  "You're going with him right?"

          "Oh yeah.  I don't think he's ready to do this alone." Said answered.  Draco looked at her intently.

          "Why not?  I've passed all of the tests with flying colors.  I'm ready for this." He protested.  Hermione shook her head.

          "Trust me, you're not ready for a steal on your own.  Very few on them," said Hermione motioning to the others,  "steal alone.  There's no chance for you.  No, you'll be my charge for now.  If you do well, then maybe you can steal alone, but it might be awhile for that." 

Draco looked at the floor for a minute before asking, "Then you'll be with me, right?"

"Of course." Said Hermione smiling.  "Okay, now take your stuff and get ready.  Meet me at the doors in an hour.  By then it'll be almost sunset.  We'll have just enough day light to get there and get in." said Hermione as she took a few of the things and went off to her bedroom.  Draco took the other one's and headed off to his own.

When Draco arrived at the entrance, Hermione was already there along with the rest of the clan.  They smiled at Draco and Hermione as they stepped forward and said the password together.  The rocks opened letting them all walk out onto the beach.  The clan stopped there.

"All right, this is where we split." Said Hermione nodding towards the others. 

"Break a leg." Said Blaize.  Several people nudged him in the ribs.  "Figuratively speaking of course." He added.  Hermione let out a loud whistle and her magic carpet came flying towards her.  She jumped on it as it floated down to the ground and hovered just a few feet above the ground.

"Let's go, Draco." She said.  Draco eyed the carpet for a minute before climbing on. 

"We'll be right here for you, Princess." Said Neville. 

"There'll be a nice big, crackling fire already for you." Assured Ron.  Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes and soared right out towards the palace.

This was no regular palace.  A cruel man whose name was Count Hugh Twist owned it.  He was an evil man, who never bothered to give money to poor families or even throw a party once in awhile.  Alone and rich, he lived in a gorgeous palace not too far from Sirena.  As heavily guarded as it looked, the palace guards were poorly trained.  Hermione had chosen this spot just for that reason.

As they flew closer, Draco became more nerverous. 

"What if I screw up?" he asked Hermione as they flew just outside one of the open windows.  Hermione laughed.

"You're forgetting one thing.  You have me with you.  Your chances of screwing up and getting caught are very small.  Besides, the guards wouldn't kill you.  They'd kill me then return you to your precious palace." Said Hermione.  This made sense to Draco although he really wasn't looking to going back if he was caught.  The carpet let them off.  "Just circle around, Carpet.  Make sure you aren't caught though." Hermione said to her carpet.  It flew off and they were left at the bottom of a, opened window.

Hermione took her rope with a hook on it from her belt and began to swing it around.  When she let go, it flew up and hooked itself to the open window.  She tugged on it to make sure it was sturdy and began climbing.  Draco followed closely behind her.

The open window led to a corridor that was just lit by the setting sun.  Hermione figured that they would be out of the palace by the time the sun was fully set.  Draco looked around, thinking of where to go.  They looked up and down before Draco motioned for her to follow him down the corridor.  He saw a small light coming from the end so she followed him down there.  They crept down as quietly as they could, hiding in the shadows that danced upon the walls. 

As they got closer, Hermione could see glass doors.  That meant that they had gotten lucky and had entered right next to the treasure room.  Draco peered through the doors and quickly pulled back.  Five guards were in there, sitting and chatting.  He turned back to Hermione as if to ask what to do.  Hermione was in deep thought as she looked around to find something that might prove useful. 

Finally, she saw it.  Her eyes lit up.  Draco looked in her direction and saw what she saw.  He smirked as she looked back at him.  She smiled and went toward the thing.  It was a huge vase, just sitting there waiting to be pushed.  Draco laughed to himself.  Vases seemed to be his worst enemy lately.  Maybe he could over come it.

Hermione went over to the vase, as Draco got ready to pick up one side.  They carefully set it on its side with great difficulty.  When it was ready, Hermione and Draco gave a huge shove and the vase began to roll down the corridor.  Because of its size, it hit the wall with a loud crack.  The guards picked up their heads and ran out of the room to investigate.  Hermione and Draco crept out of their shadows and walked into the treasure room.

The clan was right.  This guy did have enough treasure to go around.  The room was stashed full of all sorts of treasure that would put Draco's parents to shame.  There were pieces of gold, silver, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and golden crowns, mirrors framed in gold.  Draco's eyes lit up as he saw this.  Hermione just smirked.

"Let's get to work." She said walking toward one pile of gold.  She began to fill the bag.  Draco did the same on another pile.  When his bag was three fourths full, he walked over to Hermione, who was already finished.

"Was that it?" he asked as though waiting for something big to happen.  Hermione nodded.

"That's it.  The only thing left is getting back.  Easier said than done." She warned him.  Draco laughed it off as the exited the treasure room.  Just then, they heard the thumping sound of footsteps.  The guards were coming back with lit torches in their hands.  Hermione and Draco looked at each other nervously.  The corridor was blocked.  The only way out was back down that rope, or if they were lucky enough, they could find an open window that Carpet might be flying around.  This was only if they were lucky though.

Voices and noises came closer and closer to the spot where Hermione and Draco were standing.  They listened closer and heard that it was only two of the guards instead of five.  Draco suddenly got an idea and pulled Hermione to the side.  He hid her behind a vase.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"Don't worry.  I have a plan." He assured her as the guards walked past the vase.  Draco picked up two smaller vases sitting on the ground and pashed the two guards on the head with them.  Hermione carefully crept out of her hiding place.

"What did you do?!  You know we don't hurt the innocent." She exclaimed.  Draco remained calm.

"They aren't dead.  Just knocked out for a while.  Now we have time to take their clothes and run back to the rope." He explained.  Hermione's frown turned into a smile as she helped Draco steal a few of the garments from the guards. 

"Why don't we just run down there now?" asked Hermione looking off towards the end of the corridor.

"Incase the rope isn't there.  We can walk out of here like we own the place." Said Draco as he finished dressing himself.  Hermione pulled her hair into a turban and they walked down the hall, looking every which way.

They came at last to the window.  The rope wasn't there!  Someone had cut it and it was too far to jump down.  They had no other choice.

"We'll have to find another way out." said Draco as they began to walk in the opposite direction.  Suddenly from behind, the two half-naked guards came running down the corridor.  Draco and Hemione looked at each other for a quick second before the guards noticed them.

"There they are!" cried one of them.

"Let's get them!" cried the other.  The two guards rushed towards the two thieves.  Hermione and Draco didn't waste any time.  They darted forwards, running with all their might.  The guards were barely five feet behind them.  They hurdled down a corridor that was a dead end with only a window at the end.  Hermione and Draco turned around.  The guards had cornered them.  They backed the two up against the wall.  Hermione could see no sign of Carpet.  The only things below them were a line of a small rooftop. 

"Do you trust me?" she asked Draco just as the guards were about to be face to face with them.

"Of course." He said hoping she had a brilliant idea somewhere in her brain.

"THEN JUMP!" she yelled taking Draco's hand and pulling him out of the window.  They fell down and down, trying to stay on the little bit of rooftop that was there.  Just when they were about to hit the ground with a huge crunch, Carpet came out of nowhere and flew right under them.  He caught them just in the nick of time.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other after recovering from the initial shock.  Then they looked back at the palace.  The two guards were starring out of the window at them, shouting and shaking their fists at the two.  They laughed and waved back.

"Buh-bye!" Hermione called back.

"So long, suckers!" yelled Draco.  Carpet began to fly back towards the hideout, with Hermione and Draco laughing all the way.

The clan was outside partying to no end.  They had started a huge bonfire on the edge of the lake.  Tables had been taken out and were now filled with food.  Justin and Crabbe were playing a fiddle and the drums, making a happy tune in celebration.  They saw Carpet flying towards them, and cheered.  Their leader and the rookie had returned. 

"You made it!" exclaimed Ron slapping Draco on the back.

"We almost thought you were goners!" yelled Seamus shaking a bottle of wine and popping it open.  It sprayed all around.  The clan cheered again and danced around.  Draco seized the moment.  He pulled Hermione to him and planted his lips firmly on hers.  Her eyes widened in shock.  Her whole body was going crazy as the wine sprayed over them.  The rest of the clan was too busy celebrating to notice Hermione and Draco.  It didn't matter.  Draco gentle sucked on her lips, making her go crazy.  She could feel the want in her stomach.  No one had made her feel this way.  This kiss seemed to go on before Hermione finally pulled away, smiling a sweet smile.  Draco smiled back as she took his hand.

"Let's get back to the party." She whispered to him. 

And so, for the rest of the night, Hermione, Draco and her clan danced the night away, with Hermione almost never letting go of Draco's hand.

!

Back at the palace in Sirena, King Lucius and Queen Narcissa were in a meeting with the head guards.

"Are you sure that there's no sign of him at all?" asked King Lucius.  One of the guards nodded.

"We've looked everywhere.  He's not in Sirena.  No one has seen him since the day after his party." explained the guard.

"Maybe he was captured by that girl and her clan?" asked Queen Narcissa.

"That's possible.  The clan hasn't been seen either." Said the other guard.  The conversation went on, but little did they know that they were being watched.

From the shadows, Adam sat listening to the whole conversation.  So, the prince was missing and nowhere to be found.  Though, wasn't it odd that just as the prince is missing, Hermione suddenly gets a new clan member? 

That was it!  Adam knew now.  The new member of Hermione's clan was the prince of Sirena himself.  Adam smiled an evil smile.  All he had to do was get Hermione to marry him, kill the prince, and the throne of Sirena would be his at long last!

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating quicker!  I tried really hard, but my sister had sleepover last night so I couldn't use the computer.  I will update much more tonight.  Thanks so much for being loyal readers and seeing this chapter through!   I love each and every one of you!

Me,

RonFan


	9. The Festival of Fire

1001 Arabian Nights 

Hello!  Thank you times a million to all of my wonderful reviewers!  I appreciate all of your comments to this story.  School is out so I'll be updating much more than ever before.  I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything else except the plot.

Chapter 9 The Festival of Fire

          "Wake up, Draco!  Time to get ready!"

          Draco rubbed his eyes and sat up.  Justin had disappeared out of the room.  Then Draco remembered.  Today was the day, the Festival of Fire!  How could he forget?  Draco jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready.

          The Festival of Fire was a special festival to praise the sun Gods.  It was also set to celebrate the very beginning of summer.  People came from all over the world to the small town of Panera just celebrate this event.  There were parades, eating contests, music, and of course dancing. 

It was a paradise for regular people, but also thieves too.  Thieves from all around would come to pick pockets and to also have a good time.  Those who usually hid heir faces while stealing were able to pass off as normal citizens.  Hermione and her clan were one of these people.  After stealing a little, they were free to enjoy the festival.

Draco rushed down from his room and into the dinning room where everyone was already waiting.  Hermione looked up as he entered and blushed just a little.  She remembered that sweet kiss that they had shared just after escaping the palace.  After that, Hermione had a hard time concentrating.

"Okay everyone… ummm… well, we're good to go, I think.  Yeah so, ummm…. Does anyone have a spare pocket knife that we may need?" asked Hermione trying to concentrate.  It wasn't working.  The clan tried to hide their small laughs and snickers.  "Well then, ummm… Neville, will you please get the umm… those things with the humps on their backs… ummm…"

          "They're called camels, Hermione.  Say it with me now, camels." Said Blaize while Hermione just glared at him.

          "Say this with me now, Blaize, pooper-scooper." She said in a fake sweet voice.  The clan roared with laughter.  Blaize sat there with a disgruntled look on his face. 

          "I didn't even know we had camels." Said Draco looking around to see where they might be kept.  "At least we don't have to walk."

          "They aren't for walking." Laughed Dean.  "We use them so they can carry our things.  We'll be staying there over night in a special inn that's run by thieves."

          "Won't they steal from us though?  I mean, they are thieves…" trailed Draco.

          "Nope.  It's thieves' code.  We don't steal from each other.  It's just not right, even for a thief.  Not even Adam steals from other thieves, and that's saying something." Explained Harry.  Neville left and rounded up the camels as the others packed a small basket of some extra clothes and weapons.  At six in the morning, the clan set out with five camels to the small city of Panera.

          Draco wasn't sure where they were after a while.  Everyway seemed like an endless desert with nothing but sand, sand, and the occasional cactus.  The sun was barely raised, but the desert was already becoming a boiling, hot place to be.  Draco wiped the sweat off his head and looked toward Hermione.  She was leading the clan in a direction that looked like a desert as far as the eye could see. 

          "Are you sure, we're going the right way?" asked Draco as he approached her from the back of the line where he was stationed. 

          "Of course I'm sure.  I grew up in the desert.  I spent a good five or six years just exploring the desert and finding my way around." She said.  From the back where Draco was, they could hear someone singing.

          "Ninety-nine bottles of wine on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of wine.  Take one down, pass it around.  Ninety-eight bottles of wine on the wall." Sang someone, who was identified as Ron.  Some of the clan laughed a little and joined in with Ron in singing because they were so bored.  Even Draco, who had moved to the front with Hermione, began to sing.  Hermione also joined in though she was still watching where they were going.

          "One bottle of wine on the wall, one bottle of wine.  Take one down, pass it around.  Zero bottles of wine." They sang when suddenly, Hermione stopped them.

          "Look!" she exclaimed.  "We're here!"  They looked past her and saw a small town that was flooded with people coming in on camels, horses, and even some rich kings on elephants.

          "Let's go!" yelled Seamus.  The clan began to move again and soon reached the entrance.  There, Hermione opened her basket that she was carrying on one side of her camel.  She pulled out twelve scarves from the basket.

          "Here, take these." She said as she passed them out to everyone.  "Put them around the bottom part of your face."

          "Why?" asked Ernie trying the scarf around his face.

          "To hide your ugly face.  Why do you think?  So that no one can see your face while your stealing and they won't recognize you when you take it off at night so we can party.  Duh!" said Draco.  Everyone looked at him then laughed.

          "He got you there, Ernie!" said Harry slapping Draco on the back. 

          "That was pretty good.  I'll give you that one." Said Blaize, who was also laughing quite a bit.  Hermione tried not to laugh and embarrass Ernie, but it was hard.  Finally, she calmed down and led everyone inside.

          Panera was a humble little town just a few miles away from their hideout and Sirena.  They were governed by a wealthy sheik, which was as close to royalty as you could get.  The town was decorated with pictures all around worshiping the Gods.  Fountains and flowerbeds filled with desert flowers were filled throughout the town.  People from places as far as Europe were here to celebrate and party hard.  Hermione led them though all of the packs of people that littered the town to a small, rundown-looking building that weren't worth a second look, but she led them right to it.

          "This is it." Hermione stated.  Seeing the looks on their faces, she added, "It's much nicer inside.  C'mon."  She opened the door, and they gasped.  It certainly was nicer.  The walls were painting with murals of places all around the word, like Italy, China, and the rain forests.  People wearing the most exotic things that Draco had ever seen.  Hermione told them to wait here while she went to check in.  Several people came to greet them, but Draco didn't know any of them.  Suddenly, he did see someone he knew parting through the crowd.

          "Draco!  How are you, old boy?  Ah, and Harry, Ron, Justin, oh, and the rest of you." Greeted a voice Draco knew well.

          "Arty!  Nice to see you again." Said Draco.  Arty laughed.

          "Oh, no need to sound so formal." Laughed Arty happily.  The others came and talk to Arty for a while when Hermione finally came back.  She greeted Arty and led the rest of them up to their room.  They unpacked a few blankets, packed their ropes and knives, and headed out.

          It was almost noon by the time the clan was on the streets.  Music played from several directions and people were all around eating and admiring the decorations.  As the clan turned onto the main street that went through the town, they saw that it was being opened so that no one could walk down the center.

          "What's going on?" asked Neville to Dean.

          "It's the parade.  Famous people from all around come and line up to show off their fancy things or wives.  Some musicians even play too.  It's pretty cool to watch.  There's even a clan of belly dancers that are supposed to be in it this year." Said Dean looking up and down the street to see any sign of belly dancers.  The other members who were listening to Dean also began to look around for them.  Hermione just laughed and took them into an alley.

          "Okay, we're splitting up for a while.  Remember, this is just pick pocketing, nothing more serious.  Don't remove your scarf for anything, even for a kiss, Blaize." Said Hermione looking at Blaize's crestfallen face and smirking.  "Don't wander too far.  We'll meet back here when the parade is over.  After that, we can head to the eating contests.  There's bound to be plenty of people there."  They nodded and began to walk away.  Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and held him back.  "You're staying with me." She said smiling.  Draco nodded dumbly and followed her out into the sunshine.

          The parade had started.  People had lined the street looking from place to place.  Draco could see several of the clan members sneaking around and picking a few pockets.  He and Hermione were just starting when they heard a few women whispering among themselves.

          "So he's not going to be here?  I think I might cry!" exclaimed one of them.  Another woman patted her on the back.

          "Nope.  The king and queen came alone.  Prince Draco hasn't been seen or heard from since the day after his birthday.  Some think he ran after that girl.  They say she seduced him and now he's a walking zombie!" said another in a hush whisper.  Draco and Hermione looked at each other and smirked.

          "Seduced?  I think it goes the other way around." Said Draco in an arrogant voice.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

          "Oh yeah, you had me going." She said smiling at him.  She quickly pecked his cheeks and went off to finish her work with Draco close behind.  Just as they were about to finish, a voice boomed over them.

          "Make way for King Lucius and Queen Narcissa, rulers of Sirena!" yelled the voice.  Hermione and Draco's eyes widened and looked towards one end of the street.  There, on top of a large elephant, sat Draco's parents looking bored and waving slowly to the crowd.  Hermione made eye contact with Draco and motioned for him to follow her back to the alley.  The rest of the clan, having heard the announcement, was already gathering there.

          "What should we do, Princess?" asked Neville, his voice shaking with every word.  Hermione straightened up.

          "Nothing.  We've got enough for today.  We'll wait for tonight and go to the big party tonight." She said easily.  She then turned to Draco.  "You're parents are probably too high class to attend a party for middle class people and thieves such as ourselves.  We should be okay."  Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and followed Hermione out of the alley and back to their room.

          The rest of the daytime was spent at the thieves' inn.  Hermione and her clan sat in the lobby there and talked to thieves who passed in and out.  They met up with Arty again and Sir Jacob and Charlie too.  The group had fun playing cards, eating, and even sending one at a time out for a half hour.  At long last, it was evening, and the party in the square had begun.  It was time to remove the scarves.  The clan left the inn and headed for the square.

          Panera Square was filled with hundreds of people going this way and that.  Some were busy eating while others were enjoying the company of the others.  Bright candles and flower were hung for decoation.  Music was playing in a small section that was filled with people just dancing.  When they reached the square, Hermione turned to address them.

          "Okay guys, we've got the night off so feel free to do what you please.  Remember, if there's trouble, we'll send the sign." She assured them.  "We'll meet back here at the dancing place at two in the morning so we can make sure that we're still here.  Have fun!" she exclaimed as everyone went their separate ways. 

          Draco went off on his own for a while.  He wanted to be with Hermione, but too much of a good thing can make it a bad thing.  So he decided to eat a little and maybe find her at the dance later on. 

!

          "Lucius, I'm bored." Said a very bored Queen Narcissa.  King Lucius turned toward her.

          "There's nothing here to do.  Why don't we see what the commoners are doing tonight?" he suggested.  Queen Narcissa thought about it and agreed.  King Lucius summoned a few guards and took Queen Narcissa out.

          It was barely midnight when they arrived.  People tried not to stare back as the king and queen looked down on their subjects and tried hard not to make any rude comments.  They headed for the dance and began a fancy waltz that didn't belong in with the common people.  As they finished, Queen Narcissa looked over her husband's shoulder and saw him with his lips on someone else's.

          "Draco!"

!

          "Want to dance?" asked Draco extending his hand to Hermione, who was sitting on a bench watching everyone dance.  The clan had come to the dance floor and was pairing up with the single women around them.  Harry was with a pretty redhead, and Ron was with a blonde.  Even Blaize had a partner, who was a brunet.  Hermione was all alone, until now.

          "I accept, your highness." She said smiling up at him.  He pulled her to the dance floor and they danced in perfect rhythm to the music.  Her hips swayed and twitch just as his did.  Draco placed his hands on her hips and gently guided them along with his.  They danced in the middle with all of their friends.  Suddenly, Draco spun Hermione around and captured her in another sweet kiss.  She was smiling wildly as she immediately opened her mouth to allow his tongue in.  He tasted her sweet tongue and explored her mouth.  Their hips were still swaying in perfect motion with the music.  Just as Draco was going to pull her aside and kiss her properly, someone shouted his name.

          "Draco!"

          Draco and Hermione broke apart quickly and looked for the source of the voice.  They turned and saw Draco's parents.  Hermione gulped and quickly tried to think of something to do.

          "Draco!  What are you doing?  You're kissing that, that… thief!  She's bewitched you!  She has you under your spell!" exclaimed Queen Narcissa.  Without thinking, Draco grabbed Hermione's "sign", which was a small firework, lit a match, and sent it off creating a large commotion of people trying to get away.  The clan saw the sign and left immediately after saying goodbye and leaving a farewell kiss to their dates.  Draco and Hermione dodged as quickly as they could out of the square and back to the inn.  In the distance, they could hear shouts of, "Find them!" and "Kill her if you find her!"  When they got back to the inn, they ran up to their room.

          "What do we do now?" asked Justin looking at Hermione.  All eyes were ion her as she tried to catch her breath.

          "We must leave immediately.  Quickly, pack your things!" she shouted ad there was a rustle of feet and people packing.  IN a minute, they were finished and sneaking out the back door.  Hermione and her clan narrowly escaped Panera by exiting out the back gates and hurrying back to their hideout.

A/N:  Was that long enough?  I hope so.  I'll really like this chapter and I hope you do too.  I'm so sorry it took so long.  The next part will be up very soon so stayed tuned!

Me,

RonFan


	10. It's A Deal

1001 Arabian Nights 

It's coming down to the last few chapters.  I love this story and I'm sad to see it end, but all good things must come to an end.  Thanks so freaking much to all of my reviewers.  I couldn't do without you.  Much love to everyone!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the plot and a few places and things like the camels!

Chapter 9 It's A Deal

          The escape from Panera was a successful one and Hermione and her clan had made it back safely to their hideout.  But hell had broken loose all over the desert.  The entire desert was out looking for Hermione.  Now that people knew what she looked like, it made it easier for her to be spotted. 

          During all that was going on, the clan was suffering.  No one had been able to leave the hideout in case they were spotted.  The food supply was demising by the day, and their money supply was almost empty.  Times were hard, and the clan wasn't sure what to do.

          Meanwhile, King Lucius had taken the news of his son's "seduction" in a terrible way.  He believed that Hermione was a witch and had Draco under her spell.  A huge reward was offered to the person or persons that brought Hermione to him dead or alive.  Since many people of Sirena were poor, everyone was out looking or her.  Travelers could be mistaken for her and been beheaded.  Many brunets had been taken to the palace and locked up in the dungeon.  Things had completely gotten out of control.

          Today, Hermione had called a meeting with the entire clan to find a solution to their problem.  Sitting around and waiting it out wasn't helping.  Something had to be done, and fast before it was too late.

          "Why don't we just head out to Egypt?" asked Ron looking at them all.  "We were going to a festival there anyway.  Why not just go there now?"

          "It's too risky.  The entire desert is looking for us and security is tough." Said Ernie crushing Ron's plan.

          "We could try and get another clan to help us." Suggested Neville in a timid voice.  "Thieves stick together, don't they?"

          "At one time, that would've worked, but no one would help us.  We've spoiled everything because we got caught and now everyone is extra suspicious." Hermione said getting up and staring into the fireplace where a brightly lit fire was dancing wildly around.  "And it's all my fault." She whispered quietly.

          "No it's not." Said Draco in a soothing voice as he got up and tried to comfort her.  She only pulled away.

          "Yes!  Yes it is!" she exclaimed.  The clan fell silent.  "If I hadn't been so damn careless as to hide ourselves and brought a prince into our damn clan, then damn it, this wouldn't have happened.  I should've done what any real thief would've done.  Kill you right then and there."

          No one could move.  Hermione was always strong against not killing.  This was the first time that she mentioned it without putting it down. She stood there still staring into the flames and panting.

          "I'm the princess of this clan, and I let everyone down by doing everything the nice way instead of doing it the way I was meant to.  By being a ruthless, cruel thief whose top priority should have been to kill and get all the treasure for herself and her clan."  Hermione looked around at her stunned clan members.  She sighed.  Well, she was the princess and it was up to her to get food.  "I'm going to Sirena."

          There was a loud gasp.  The clan began to talk all at once and yell and shout their ideas.  Hermione ignored them all, even Draco.

          "Hermione, you're going about this the wrong way." He said trying desperately to convince her.

          "No, it's my responsibility to feed everyone and I damn well will do it." Said Hermione coldly as she swept from the room and summoned for Carpet, who came immediately, and she was off.

          The clan sat there motionless.  It was as though everyone was stuck to their seats.  Draco looked from one person to the next.

          "Will she be alright?"

          "I don't know." Said Harry looking at the spot where Hermione was standing.  "She's never done this before."

          "I only know one thing." Said Justin.  "This can't be good."

          "Thank you Captain Obvious." Muttered Draco under his breath.

!

          Hermione flew out of their hideout and to the city of Sirena.  She was still furious with herself for letting this all happen.  She had been their princess for eight years and this had never happened before.  'It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't fallen for Draco.' She kept telling herself.  Hermione shook her head and got off Carpet as they reached Sirena.  Off to the side was a secret door that led into a pub meant for thieves.  It was hidden deep under the city away from the prying eyes of the people of Sirena.

          After slipping her cloak on, Hermione slipped into the small door and into the pub, which was called "The Cactus."  Thieves from Panera to Sirena came here to chat and talk business.  Since it was broad daylight, the pub was empty.  Everyone was out of Sirena for safety.  Mugs and decks of cards were still laying all over left from thieves who packed and left.  Hermione looked sadly at how lively and interesting this place used to look.  She stopped at the door and saluted the haven for thieves as she walked out into the bright sunlit city of Sirena.

          The streets were once again filled with the city's occupants out and about shopping, bartering, and gossiping.  Women, whose faces were hidden by veils, ran from group to group whispering and mumbling to one another.  Hermione tried not to listen as she passed, but some things just happened to catch her ear.

          "She's a slut."

          "He's so above her."

          "She's evil just like all thieves."

          "The only reason he likes her is because she's pretty.  After he beds her, he'll leave."

          "She's not worth dirt."

          "She'll probably end up pregnant and alone."

          Hermione heard all of these horrible words and began to believe them.  She was evil.  She was a thief.  She wasn't worth anything to a prince.  Why would he be interested in her when there were so many good people out there who could offer him more?  It was stupid to think that he really loved her.  After all, he had never said it even if she had never either.  He belonged with a princess of a city, not a clan of thieves.

          All these things and more only point to one thing.  Hermione must leave Draco and her clan.  They were good people who shouldn't always out on the streets and be alone.  Ernie had lost his fortune and, Hermione and her clan had robbed Blaize.  Not one of her clan members had joined because they were all alone.  They had families to go to, but she did not.  She was evil.

          Someone, however, was watching Hermione and seeing the look on her face.  This was it.  She was in a point of weakness and wasn't sure where to go.  Now was his chance to strike.

!

          "Hermione!" yelled Ron as the door to their hideout opened to let Hermione.  She was looking hard as though she'd never smile again. 

          "You're back!" exclaimed Harry.

          "Yes, but not for good." She said coldly as she walked briskly past them.  They gave each other questioning and (in Neville's case) frightened looks. 

          "Hermione?" asked Draco following her down the hall to her bedroom.  She entered and threw open her closet.  A small suitcase lay on the floor.  She quickly picked it up and shoved a few weapons and extra clothes in it.  "What's wrong with you?"

          "What's wrong?" she asked as she left her room and headed back to the entrance hall where the rest of the clan was still sitting.  "I'll tell you.  It's me.  You guys are all good people.  I'm not.  I'm a thief, not you guys.  I was born and raised one.  The rest of you have been brought here because of me.  I haven't even been a good thief.  I've never killed anyone!  Almost every clan has at least killed once.  Those that haven't are usually starving!"

          "But we've been doing fine!" said Dean trying to calm her down, but it was no use.

          "Hermione, it was my choice to stay here.  I could've slipped off during the festival." Said Draco. 

          "That's only because you haven't gotten what you've wanted.  Sex!  That's it.  That's all I'm good for is a little bit of fun.  You'll be gone as soon as I give in."

          "No I won't." he exclaimed trying to reason with her.

          Suddenly, the door to the hideout opened.  Sunlight came blazing through and in stepped an outline of a man.

          "You're right, Hermione.  You are evil." Said the man.  He stepped in clearly and the clan gasped.  It was Adam.

          "I've been telling you that you were evil for a long time.  You just needed a wake up call to realize that I was right."

          "So you were right, big whoop-di-do!" she muttered sarcastically.  "What's so great about it?

          "I can give it to you.  I can give you the evil life that you so desperately need.  Marry me, Hermione, and together, we will rule Sirena." Said Adam extending his hand.  Hermione looked at it cautiously.

          "Why do you need me, and what's in it for me?" asked Hermione.

          "I need a queen who's smart, beautiful, and evil.  You get a lifetime of riches, and a palace that you must stay in.  It's a win-win situation." He grinned evilly.  "So, do we have a deal?"

          It was the moment of truth.  Hermione looked at Adam's hand, then at his face, then back to Draco's pleading look.  "It's a deal." She said shaking his hand.  Adam smirked.  He snapped his fingers and the rest of his clan came riding in.  Adam jumped on his horse and pulled Hermione up with him.

          "She's mine now, prince.  Better luck next time!" called Adam as he and Hermione rode off with Hermione just looking back to see Draco's heartbroken face.

A/N:  Don't shoot!  This isn't the end.  More is still to come.  Will Hermione realize that being a thief doesn't make you evil?  Will Draco win back Hermione's heart.  Can Draco and the clan make it to the palace of Sirena before Hermione says, "I do"?  All that and more will be answered in the next chapter of 1001 Arabian Nights!

Me,

RonFan


	11. Taking Over

1001 Arabian Nights 

I'm back!  Here's the next part of our dear story!  Thanks a million, billion, trillion… ummm I can't think of any more, but yeah, thanks so much!  The wedding will happen the chapter after the next one.  After all, Adam has to take over Sirena first.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything else, but the plot.

Chapter 11 Taking Over

          The sun had set over the desert casting eerie shadows over the hot sand.  Guards from all cities had retired back to their cities for the night only to come and look again for Hermione in the morning.  It's too bad actually.  If the guards had waited only another hour, several lives could have been spared.

          At dusk, Adam, along with Hermione riding in the front of his saddle, and the Scorpions entered Sirena straight through the gate.  The streets were not as crowded as they once were earlier that day.  As the Scorpions rode through the city, the people became frightened having heard the stories of this particular clan of thieves.  They hid in their houses and became afraid to leave them.  The heavy sound of hooves hitting the stone that led up to the palace was soon heard throughout Sirena as Adam led the Scorpions up to the gate where three guards were keeping watch.

          Hermione then became worried.  Would Adam kill those men?  They hadn't done anything wrong, did they?  It wasn't their fault that they would simply be at the wrong place at the wrong time.  Then Hermione shook her head.  She was evil.  Killing is what evil people do.  It would just take some getting used to. 

          The guards saw the Scorpions riding up the steps and immediately drew their swords.  "You can't go in.," said one.

          "Visiting hours are over." Said the second.

          "Horses are to be left in the stable." Said the third.

          "How about, no." said Adam taking out his sword.  Before the guards had a chance to react, Adam stabbed the guard straight through the stomach.  The guard staggered and fell back onto the second. 

          "No!" cried the third.  Hermione couldn't help, but feel sorry for the guard.  It looked like he was in a lot of pain.  Then, the pain was gone.  The guard was dead.

          "Anyone else?" threatened Adam raising his sword to meet the others.  The remaining guards shook their heads and opened the gates to allow the passage into the castle.

          "That's what I though.  Let's go Scorpions!" shouted Adam as he took off with his clan closely behind them.  Hermione looked back at the guards and gave them a sympathetic look before turning around.  Draco would've never have stabbed them.

          By now, the Scorpions had taken their swords out and began to run amuck around the palace gardens.  Servants gardening, cleaning, and locking up noticed the Scorpions just as they were coming in, but it was too late.  Screams and cries of men, women, and even children flooded Hermione's ears as she and Adam rode down the path and up the palace steps.  As Hermione looked back, blood was spilled over the path and into the gardens.

          Adam let out a whistle, and all of the Scorpions returned to Adam's side as he pushed open the large doors. 

          "Charge!" he yelled as the Scorpions broke into a run and took off all over the palace killing and taking prisoner the guards and servants of Sirena palace.  Adam held onto Hermione's arm as he led her and a few of his men right outside of the throne room where King Lucius and Queen Narcissa were sitting happily enjoying a drink.

          Just as the two were about to turn in for the night, the door burst open, and in streamed Adam and the Scorpions.  Adam, of course, had Hermione still attached to his arm.

          "Well done, men." He said as the Scorpions captured the King and Queen.  "Now take them to the dungeons." He ordered.

          "Who are you?" asked King Lucius glaring at Adam viciously.  Adam smirked.

          "I was Adam, king of the Scorpions.  But now, however, I am King Adam.  King over the town of Sirena!" exclaimed Adam.  Queen Narcissa snickered.

          "You can't be a king without a queen.  You're nothing but a bastard taking over the palace." Sneered Queen Narcissa.

          "That's why I have dear Hermione here." Said Adam pulling Hermione forward.  King Lucius and Queen Narcissa gasped.  "Tonight, we'll be wed, and I'll be king of this city forever!"

          "You whore!" screamed Queen Narcissa.  "How could you just abandon my Draco?  You slut, whore, bitch…"   Queen Narcissa was still screaming insults at Hermione as she was dragged out of the room and to the dungeons.  Hermione couldn't help, but feel guilty.  She had left Draco and for no other reason other than to prove she was evil. Now, as Hermione began to hear the insults, regret was starting to take its toll on her.

          Adam waved goodbye mockingly to King Lucius and Queen Narcissa as he dragged Hermione up the stairs to the throne.  "The palace is ours at last!  Clark," Adam called to one of his henchmen, "set up the traps and get out our own guards.  We don't want any nosey thieves sneaking in to ruin the fun." Smirked Adam as he turned back to Hermione, who had a bank look on her face.  "I guess we don't have to call them 'your highness' any more.  Now we're the highnesses, and I'll rule this city with you, Hermione, as my evil queen!" and Adam let out a cold, evil laugh and for the first time ever, Hermione became frightened.

!

          Draco stood in the middle of the room just staring and staring at the door, as though hoping that it was all a joke and Hermione would come waltzing back in.  He would've stood there all day if it had not been for Seamus, who was the first to approach him.

          "C'mon mate.  There's no use standing here.  She's not coming back." Whispered Seamus trying to pull Draco into a seat in the circle where everyone else was sitting.  Draco didn't move.

          "It's over, Draco.  Just come sit down." Muttered Ernie staring at the floor.  Draco became furious.

          "Is that all you guys are going to do?  Just sit here and watch her walk out of our lives?"  I can't believe you!" he shouted at the clan, but all they could do was stare at their feet.

          "There's nothing we can do." Said Blaize standing up.  "Once Hermione makes up her mind, there's no changing it.  It's not as easy just to waltz into the palace and tell her you love her."  Draco turned swiftly around.

          "What did you say?" he asked looking at Blaize not with anger, but curiosity, as though he was a child again looking at Hermione's form climbing over his wall.  Blaize only smiled at him.

          "You love her.  I can see it in your eyes.  The way you look at her, the way you never let her out of your sight, the way you danced with her at the Festival of Fire… the list goes on." Said Blaize ticking them off on his fingers.

          "And let's not forget the way you kissed her that nigh either." Said Ron cracking a small smile at Draco.  Draco's cheeks turned a very light shade of pink at the remembrance.

          "You guys saw that?" he asked quietly.  The clan laughed a little.

          "Yeah, but love isn't enough to go risking our lives just to save one person." Said Blaize sitting back down.

          "Yes it is!" exclaimed Draco.  "Don't you guys get it?  Hermione's risked everything just to go and get food for us earlier today.  She took everyone into her arms and gave them a place to stay and took care of us throughout everything!  Now just because people say she's a whore, she believes them!  We owe it to her and ourselves to rescue her!"  The clan still looked unmoved.

          "There's nothing we can do." Whispered Justin.

          "It's suicide.  I'm not going." Said Ernie sticking his nose in the air.

          "Fine." Said Draco in a deathly quiet voice.  "I'm going with or without you guys, but without will just take longer.  I don't care though.  I have to save her from herself." He said as hr began to walk towards the door.  Just as he was bout to say the password to open it, someone stopped him.

          "You're in for more than you know." Said Harry.  "The Scorpions are the most dangerous clan around.  You're going to need some help."  Harry paused and took a deep breath.  "And I'm just the person to help you."  Draco looked at him for a moment before extending his hand.  Harry shook it and grinned.  "You ready for this?"

          "Bring it on."

          Draco and Harry turned to the rest of the clan as if to ask them.

          "What the hell?  We need a little excitement." Said Dean walking up to Harry and Draco.

          "What's life if you never take risks?" said Ron.

          "Let's just take a chance and hope that we don't get killed." Said Blaize joining the group.

          "Killed?" asked Neville uncertainly.

          "I guess even Hermione needs to be saved from herself every now and then." Said Justin.

          "As long as I come out of this alive, I don't care what happens." Joked Seamus. 

          "In that case, you guys are going to need someone to protect Seamus.  I'm in." said Crabbe getting up.

          "If he's going, then so am I!" stated Goyle.  Everyone turned their heads to Ernie.

          "Well, I'm not staying here alone.  Count me in!" said Ernie taking his nose out of the air.  Draco wasn't sure what would happen in the future or even if they would all make it out alive, but he knew one thing, they were coming for Hermione.

A/N: Well, the hunt is on.  Now you'll just have to wait and see if they can make it in time.  Thanks for reading and please review!

Me,

RonFan


	12. Storming the Palace

1001 Arabian Nights 

Dun, Dun, Dun… what's going to happen to our heroes?  Will Hermione be saved, or will she walk down that isle.  Unfortunately, you won't find out until the next chapter, but that's okay because Draco and the clan have barely even gotten to the palace.  Well, here it goes!

Disclaimer- I'm not JKR and I don't own Harry Potter, but I do take credit for coming up with the plotline.

Chapter 12 Storming the Palace

          "This is it.  We made it." Breathed Justin.

          The clan had made it.  The palace loomed before them like a disaster just waiting to happen.  Draco heard several of the others gulp and shift uncomfortably.  The moment of truth had come.  The Scorpions were ruthless people who would kill in a second.  Getting in would not be easy.

          No one could move.  The palace had changed since Draco had last seen it.  Adam and the Scorpions had made themselves right at home.  The gardens were no longer filled with exotic plants from around the world.  Now it was filled with thorn bushes with blood red roses filling them.  Draco had nothing against roses, but he was sure that the thorns were the main purpose.  Brightly lit candles didn't sit on the palace windowsills in the night to light the way for him when he wanted a midnight snack.  Now torches hung from the walls casting shadows across the palace walls.  Draco stared at his once beautiful home.  He now understood what it was like to be on the outside looking in.

          "I guess we should get going before someone sees us." Said Ernie.  "I bet there're guards at every entrance."

          "Well duh!" muttered Blaize.  "But how do we get in?"  Draco looked from on end of the palace to the other.  Then he saw the wall. Not just any wall.  Barely ten years ago, the most beautiful creature in the world had climbed over that wall and forever changed his life.  Now it was time to do the same for her.

          "Hey Harry, you still got that rope?" asked Draco turning to Harry.

          "Harry pulled a rope off of his belt and handed it to Draco.  "What are we doing?" he asked.

          "Just watch."  Was all Draco said.  He led the clan over to the wall and looked around.  How had Hermione done this?  Just then, he spotted a palm tree that was tall enough to get him half way up.  If he could tie the rope to that and throw it over, the tree would hold the rope and allow them to slide down on the other side.  "Follow my lead."

          Draco climbed up onto the tree trying very hard not to fall.  The palm tree wasn't very sturdy, but it would do for now.  They might not even need to use this escape route anyway.  After tying the rope to the trunk, he threw over the rope and pushed himself on top of the wall.  The clan watched from below to see what would happen.  Draco surveyed the situation.  It would work.

          "Okay, now do what I did, then slide down the rope and meet me down here." He instructed.  The clan looked from one another before rushing to form a line to get up.  There were no major problems except for Neville falling halfway down the rope and landing with a thump.

          "Ouch!" he exclaimed.  The clan shushed him trying to get him to shut up so no one would here them.

          "Shut up Neville!  It wasn't that big of a fall." Sneered Dean grabbing Neville and pulling him up.

          "I'm fine, it just hurt."

          "Oh shut up you two!  We've got a long way to go." Said Ron looking off toward the palace.  It was going to be a long night, and the sun had just gone down completely leaving the clan in a lot of trouble.

!

          "Take my beautiful princess up to the bedroom.  She must dress for her wedding."

          Adam had been sitting on the throne with Hermione sitting on the ground next to him.  She had expected worst treatment, but this wasn't so bad.  After hearing news that the king and queen were stuck in the dungeons and most of the servants and guards had been killed, Adam summoned one of the guards to take her to the royal dresser, who had been spared.

          Hermione was taken to the tallest room of the palace.  It was filled with mirrors, fabrics, and clothes for the royal family.  Women of about forty and a few dress maids were sitting in the corner, cowering in fear.  They barely breathed as Hermione was shoved into the room and locked in.

          "You're her, aren't you?" asked one of the maids.

          "If you're talking about Hermione, then yes I am." Hermione replied almost coldly.  No one moved or spoke.  Finally, Hermione couldn't take their fear.  "Oh, get a grip!  I'm not going to kill you!"  The woman and her maids breathed a sigh of relief.

          "What are you hear for then?  All we were told is that we were needed and spared." Asked the woman.

          "I need a wedding dress actually.  Any luck you could whip one up?"  The woman got up and began to circle Hermione.

          "I could make one, but is it true that you're marrying that jerk downstairs?" asked the woman.  "What happened to Prince Draco?  Is he all right?   You didn't kill him too, did you?  I watched him grow up!  He has the cutest butt I think I've ever seen!"  The maids giggled and fanned themselves at the thought of Draco's butt.  Hermione couldn't help, but smile. 

          "He's fine, I think.  Last I saw, he was begging… begging me to come back… but it's no use.  I'm a thief, and he's a prince.  He's good, and I am evil." Said Hermione gazing out of the window.  Sirena was silent as the stars above.  "Oh, and his butt is okay too." Hermione added making the maids blush.  The woman was the first to approach Hermione.

          "I don't know much about you so I can't help you there, but I can make you a splendid dress anyway.  I'm Mary, Mistress Mary.  Designer of all clothes fit for royalty.  I've done everything from robes to party dresses." Said Mistress Mary extending her hand to Hermione.  Hermione nodded and shook her hand, smiling just a little.

          "Well then, let's get this over with.  I'm getting married in an hour."

!

          Draco led the clan over to the palace steps into the back halls of the palace.  Here was the place where most of the servants stayed and the laundry was down here.  The way Draco figured, Adam was bound to be in the throne room getting ready for the wedding.  If they could surprise then and tell Hermione how much he loved her, she might be saved.

          "Okay genius, where do we go now?" asked Ernie in a hushed voice looking from one end to the next.  Draco thought for a moment.

          "We should probably stay together." Said Harry.  "Draco's the only one who knows his way around here."  Harry did a double take when he saw the funny look on Draco's face.  The others noticed too.

          "You do know where to go, right?" asked Justin nervously.

          "We could always just pick a way and hope for the best." Suggested Seamus.

          "Sounds good." Said Draco giving up on figuring the right way. 

"Let's try this way." Said Crabbe pointing to one hallway.  The clan nodded and walked cautiously down the hallway being careful not to make any noise.  Everyone was on their toes, looking from one end to the other.  No one could speak.  Everything was going fine, even if Dean had tripped on a wooden plank once, but it was okay.  They were too scared of being found.  Suddenly, the floor stopped.

          "What's this?  Did you put a moat right through the palace?" asked Blaize.  Some snickered, but Draco only rolled his eyes.

          "I have no idea what this is.  Seamus, go grab that torch over there." Instructed Draco to Seamus, who handed the torch to Draco.

          Draco held the torch over the whole and gasped.  Down the hole, was a collection of snakes, rats, cockroaches, spiders, and of course scorpions. The clan's faces paled.

          "How do we get across that?  I don't know about you, but I'm not going down there." Said Harry gulping.  Draco looked around to see if there was anything to help him.  There was barely any rope left to use.  Just then, Dean spoke up. 

"What about this wooden plank that I just tripped over?  Is it long enough?" he asked.

          "Dunno.  Bring it over here." Ordered Draco as a few members grabbed the board at lifted it across the hole.  It just made, making it a hard bridge to get over.  They stood stoned.

          "So… who goes first?" asked Ernie.  No one volunteered.  Draco didn't want it to come to this, but Hermione needed them now. 

          "All right fine.  I'll go then.  Wish me luck." He said turning back to the hole.  Draco looked down one last time, closed his eyes, and stepped onto the board.

          When the feeling of falling didn't come to him, Draco opened his eyes.  He was okay!  Now that the hard part was finished, all he had to do was walk across the board.  The feeling of dread came flooding back to him.  Summoning up all of his courage, Draco balanced his arms out and started his walk.  Nothing bad happened until the middle.  The board began to wobble, and Draco could've sworn that it was going to break, but it didn't.  He finally made it to the other side and jumped off of the board letting out a sigh of relief.  Getting a grip on himself, Draco turned back to the others.

          "Okay, now it's your turn." He whispered back to them.  No one moved.  "C'mon!  Form a line and let's go!"

          Reluctantly, the clan formed a line and one by one, each member crossed the little footbridge.  No one, not even Neville, had any problems crossing, which made things go much quicker.  The men stood there for a minute catching their breath.

          "Where to now?"

!

          "So why aren't you marrying Prince Draco?" asked Mistress Mary as she and her maids were fitting Hermione into her wedding dress.  Hermione sighed.

          "Because he's not meant to be out on the street like me.  If he had stayed in my clan then he would've died.  He's probably left our hideout and is probably halfway to Egypt or something to start a new life.  It's better that way.  He deserves much more than I could ever offer him."

          There was silence in the room before one of the maids spoke up.  "Was he a good kisser?" she asked timidly.  Hermione couldn't help but give a goofy grin. 

"Oh, was he ever!  He tasted exactly like wine.  The best kind of wine that just seems to make your whole mouth almost pucker because it's so sweet!  The kind that you just can't get enough of.  The kind that makes you want to stay there in his arms forever…" said Hermione breathlessly.

          The girls sighed and went back to work.

!

          "Why didn't we just go to Egypt and let Hermione live her 'evil' life?" whispered Ernie to Justin.  Before Justin could answer, Draco answered before he could.

          "Because it's exactly what Hermione would've done for us.  Now be quiet.  I know where we are now, and the throne room isn't too far ahead." Said Draco leading the clan a few paces up.  As they were about to turn the corner, Draco stopped them.  They perked up their ears and heard voices coming right for them. It was two of Adam's guards and they looked mean.

          "What do we do now?" asked Dean trying to remain calm.  The others looked at each other.

          "There's no place to hide." Whispered Ernie.

          "We'll get caught if we try and fight." Said Ron looking for an answer.  Draco stood there thinking and turning everything over in his head.  He glanced over the clan and stopped at Crabbe and Goyle.  A plan popped into his mind and he smirked.

          "Crabbe, Goyle, when they turn this corner, tackle them and gag them.  Then we can steal their robes and pass two of us as Scorpions.  Those two can take the rest of us as prisoner so we'll get in easier." Explained Draco to the clan.  Crabbe and Goyle smirked and nodded. 

          The two men crept up to the corner just as the guards turned the corner.  Crabbe and Goyle jumped out in front of them and punched the guards in the faces, knocking them out completely. 

          "Good job.  Now where do we put the bodies?" asked Harry as he and Blaize stepped forward to take off the robes of the guards.  Everyone looked around.

          "How about the snake pit?" suggested Blaize.  Draco glared at him.

          "We're not killing them, just knocking them out.  Just shove them into a corner.  By the time they wake up, it'll be too late." Said Draco grabbing the men as Harry and Blaize finished pulling off their robes leaving the guards in their underwear.

          "Heehee… those guys have flowers on their underwear!" laughed Neville.  The clan chuckled as Harry and Blaize put the robes on over their clothes and tied up the rest of the clan with the little bit of rope that was left.  They then began the final walk to the throne room.

!

          "Okay Hermione, the dress is finished.  You're free to ruin your life… I mean get married." Said Mistress Mary coughing to cover her mistake.  Hermione glared at her for a second before looking at herself in the mirror.  The dress was pretty mice for being done in an hour.  It was the classic white with embroidered flowers all over the dress.  It was strapless and done in silk making Hermione look like a real princess.

          "Good luck and please don't have us killed." Said one of the maids looking at Hermione almost sacredly.  Hermione rolled her eyes. 

          "I'm not going to kill you.  Hell, if you make dresses like this, you can guarantee a long and happy life!" exclaimed Hermione looking herself over in the mirror.  Mistress Mary and her maids let out a sigh of relief.  "Thank you all." Said Hermione turning around to face them and give them a small smile.

          Suddenly, the doors opened and in stepped two guards.

          "Princess Hermione, you are requested to report to the throne room for your wedding." Said one of them taking Hermione's arm and dragging her downstairs.  Hermione gave Mistress Mary and her maids one last look as she was dragged down.

          The last thing she heard from them before the door closed again was a yell to her from Mistress Mary.

          "You're never going to want anything, dearie, but that sweet tasting wine!'

A/N: God, that took forever!  Well, I hope you liked it!  Thanks for reading and please review!

Me,

RonFan


	13. I Can't

1001 Arabian Nights 

Greetings!  I didn't get very many reviews on the last chapter, but I guess that's what happens when you wait too long to update.  Anyway, thanks so those who did review!  On with the second to last chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the plot.  So there!  Humph…

Chapter 13 I Don't

          The music had started.  Hermione stood just outside the throne room playing with her hands and trying to keep calm.  It wasn't working.  Images of the dead guards that the Scorpions had killed, Mistress Mary and her maids, her clan, and Draco kept popping up in her head.  She tried desperately to get them out.  Her wedding was starting, and Draco and the clan weren't coming.

          "Here goes nothing." Hermione muttered to herself as the doors opened letting her walk down the aisle.

!

          "Are we almost there?" complained Seamus. 

          "Almost." Said Draco, his voice strained and nervous that it would be too late.  It only made him walk faster.

!

          'Draco…'

Hermione walked towards Adam thinking completely of Draco.  She whispered his name and suddenly felt the longing for his touch.  Everything about him was playing in her mind.  The taste of his lips, the sound of his voice, the beat of his heart, the feel of his skin, the sight of that smirk on his face…  As she realized what she was doing, Hermione mentally slapped herself for thinking about him and tried her best to focus on Adam.

!

          "When are we gonna get there?" asked Justin in a whinny voice.

          "When we get there." Said Blaize, who was getting very annoyed with them at the moment.  He looked over at Draco and found him completely engrossed in crashing Hermione's wedding.  He smiled thinking about the two of them, and went back to thinking about what lay ahead.

!

          "We are gathered here today to join together Princess Hermione and Prince Adam in Holy Matrimony." Said one of the guards in a monotone voice. 

Hermione's mind was still anywhere, but the palace.  She watched Adam as he smirked evilly.  Draco's famous smirk popped into her head.  How annoying that stupid smirk got!  At times she wanted to wipe it right off of his face.   She thought of how she would do that, and kissing him came right to her brain. 

          Mmmmm…. His lips…  She could live off of them.  They were a perfect shade of pink and fit just right on hers.  She then looked over at Adam's.  His lips were quite small and pale.  They were nothing like Draco's and they probably didn't taste like his either.  Just then, Hermione realized she was comparing their lips!  She groaned inwardly and went back to listening to the boring ceremony. 

!

          "I'm hungry." Stated Crabbe rubbing his stomach.

          "Oh shut up!" whispered several of the clan members.  Draco rolled his eyes.  The throne room was in sight!  Only a few more steps…

!

          "Prince Adam, do you take Princess Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or…"

          Hermione was growing more bored by the minute.  She knew Adam wouldn't really hold her lovingly, but he would certainly have her.  Living in the palace would make them rich.  Adam wouldn't care if she were sick and Hermione wasn't sure she would care if he were sick.  As long as they both shall live?  That seemed longer than Hermione had anticipated.

          "Princess Hermione, do you take Prince Adam to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or…"

          'You're never going to want anything, dearie, but that sweet tasting wine!'  Those words replayed over and over again in Hermione's mind.  Wouldn't want anything else?  What did she want?  Sweet wine?  Draco's sweet taste of wine…  Of course!  Mistress Mary was right!  Hermione knew she didn't want anything, but Draco.  That's why she couldn't get him out of her head!  The wedding was off.

          "Hermione… Princess Hermione?" asked the guard.  Hermione snapped back to the throne room.  Adam was staring at her waiting for her to answer. 

          "I can't."

          Suddenly, the doors burst open and Draco and the rest of Hermione's clan rushed into the throne room.

          "You can't marry her!  I won't let you!" shouted Draco.  The room remained silent waiting for Adam to reply. 

          "It's too late.  She just accepted." He said grabbing Hermione by the arm to prevent her from moving.  She whirled around and slapped Adam square across the face.  He let go of her quickly and placed a hand to his now reddened face.

          "I did not!  I just told you that I can't." yelled Hermione angrily.  She turned back to Draco and smiled.  "My heart belongs to someone else." She said softly.  Draco gazed up at her and smiled as Hermione came running down the aisle and into Draco's arms, which were wide open awaiting her body.

          Draco held onto Hermione as if he were scared she would slip through his fingers.  He could feel small tears fall onto his chest.  He lifted Hermione's chin with his finger and brought his lips to hers.  Everything was perfect again.  Draco had his Hermione back.  It had taken him ten years, but he knew she was his for good.  Hermione tasted Draco's sweet wine taste in her mouth and moaned loudly.  The clan awed, and even Blaize brushed a tear away.

          However, Adam was not pleased.  His face became beet red and his fists were clenched tightly.  That was his Hermione, and he wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

          "Seize them!" he shouted to the Scorpions, who snapped back to reality and drew their swords.  Hermione's clan did the same and handed Hermione her own sword.  "Prepare to die!" exclaimed Adam coming straight for Draco.  Draco threw Hermione out of his arms just in time for him to block Adam's shot. 

          "I've got Adam.  You guys get the others!" called Draco as their fierce battle began.

          Adam's clan was certainly well trained.  Hermione began to worry about how their side would hold up, but relaxed when they started to win.  Harry was dueling one guy while Ron and Justin ran around hitting guards on the head with wooden boards that they had picked up from outside.  Crabbe and Goyle were in a mad fistfight with two other strong guards, who happened to be loosing. The rest were also off dueling on their own.  Even Hermione had started to fight again.  Being the skilled fighter that she is, most of her enemies were running from the palace.  Soon, all of the Scorpions had run off and only Adam and Draco were left fighting it out to the death.

          Draco ducked as Adam jabbed and ran across the room up the steps to the throne.  Adam hid behind the throne as Draco jabbed to the right, but was blocked.  This was getting them nowhere.  Suddenly, Adam pushed over the throne right onto Draco, who was knocked to the ground.  The clan gasped as they tried to get up and help him, but Draco only yelled for them to stay back.  He tried desperately to wriggle out from under the heavy weight of the throne, but his sleeve was caught on something making it hard for him to move.  Adam laughed.

          "Did you really think you could beat me?  You're out of your league, prince.  And now…" he said drawing up his sword.  "You're going to die!"

          Just as Adam was about to strike, Draco gave a final look at Hermione and quickly swept his fallen sword off of the ground.  Using all of the strength he had while under the weight of the throne, he stabbed Adam right through his stomach just in time for him to stop Adam in his tracks.

          Adam took a sharp intake of breath and fell over down the steps clutching his stomach.  Blood was oozing out of his wound making a puddle on the marble floor.  Adam looked down at it then up at Draco.

          "You've won, Prince Draco." He rasped.  And then, Adam closed his eyes for the last time.

          No one moved.  The clan just stood there watching and waiting for Adam to spring back and take them by surprise, but it never happened.  Adam was dead, and nothing could bring him back.  Hermione let out a sigh and went over to help Draco get up.  He took her in his arms and gently kissed her forehead.  Silent tears of fright and shock began to fall down Hermione's cheek as Draco brushed them off.

          "Shh… It's okay now… He can't hurt you any more." Draco whispered trying to calm Hermione.  All twelve of them stood in silence, not knowing exactly what to do.  As they were about to leave, a sound erupted from the door.  It flew open again and in stormed what was left of the royal palace guards.  Behind them were King Lucius and Queen Narcissa.  They saw Adam's lifeless body, and immediately glared at Hermione.

          "You've killed him, you dirty slut!  You killed your replacement for Draco!  You little evil bitch!" screamed Queen Narcissa. 

          "No!  She didn't!  It was me!  I"  But Draco was cut short.

          "Don't even try it, Draco!  We know she has you under her spell.  Guards?  Guards!  Take her away!" yelled King Lucius.  "Take the others too!"  Hermione and her clan were grabbed and brought in front to King Lucius.  He looked at Hermione and smirked.  It wasn't like Draco's.  It was scary, unnerving, eerie…

          "Lock the other ten up.  This one… she'll die at dawn." Said King Lucius evilly.  Hermione kept her face straight and tried her best not to cry out for Draco.  They were together, but she was sentenced to death.

          "Father no!  I love her!  You can't kill her!  You don't understand!" shouted Draco trying to get his father to understand.

          "Draco I don't want to hear it!  You've been under a spell.  Guards, lock Draco up in the tower so he won't try and rescue this dirty whore." Sneered King Lucius.  Two other guards came and began to drag Draco away.

          Hermione stole one last lance at Draco's face, which was staring at her sadly, and a single tear trickle down her face.  So what happens now?

A/N: Oh… what's going to happen?  Wait and see!  Thanks for reading and please review!!!

Me,

RonFan


	14. Forever Free

1001 Arabian Nights 

Greetings! Sniff… sniff… it's the very last chapter. Thank you a million times a million if you reviewed this story. Read the last author's note to see what other projects I'm going to be tackling. Thanks again and I hope you like the ending to this story.

Disclaimer- You'd think that by now everyone would know I'm not JKR, but hey, there are those idiots out there who don't.

Chapter 14 Forever Free

"You've got the wrong person! She's innocent! Let me outta here!"

Draco sank down to the floor in defeat. The guards had just thrown him up in the tower where Mistress Mary and her dress maids were being kept. He banged on the door for a good five minutes before giving up. Mistress Mary timidly crept towards him to try and revive him.

"Um, excuse me, Prince Draco?" she asked meekly poking him in the side. Draco looked up to see Mistress Mary's scared face. He stared down at the floor. "Are you okay?"

Draco didn't know what to say. Of course he wasn't! Couldn't she see that? Hermione would be dead in an hour and there was nothing he could do. "She's going to die." He muttered quietly.

Mistress Mary and the maids looked from one to the other, wondering who she was. Was there another woman, or was it Hermione? "Is it Hermione?" asked one of the maids. Draco nodded. The maids began to whisper and mumble to each other. Mistress Mary bent down and helped Draco to his feet. She led him over to a chair where he sat down and took a drink from an old water bottle that had been sitting there.

"What happened to that Adam person?" she asked as soon as Draco was well enough to talk.

"He's dead." He replied simply. The room became silent. Draco thought he better explain so for the next ten minutes, he talked of what happened after Hermione left. He talked about getting in, the snake pit, sneaking around the palace, crashing the wedding, the death of Adam, the entrance of the king and queen, and finally Hermione's sentence. Every maid was hanging on Draco's every word. When he finished his story, Mistress Mary was the first to speak.

"Well then, the first thing we need to do is get you out of here." She said to him. Draco and the maids looked at her as if she was crazy.

"That's impossible. There's no way out. The guards won't unlock the door and I'm not jumping out of that window." Said Draco. Mistress Mary just smiled.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." She said. Mischief and mirth danced in her eyes as she grabbed several pieces of fabric. "C'mon girls. Get sewing! We need a rope, and fast1" The maids understood and began to sew pieces of fabric together. In no time at all, they had made a long ripe, long enough to lower Draco onto the roof of the palace. They lowered it out the window and tied it fast to a pole in the room. Draco smiled thankfully at them.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you all. Thanks. Make sure to throw the rope down to me. I might need it later. Goodbye!" And with those last few words, Draco climbed out and down out of the window.

Mistress Mary and her maids watched carefully as Draco climbed down the window. He landed safely on the roof and waved for them to throw the rope down. A maid untied it and Mistress Mary threw it down to him. Draco gave them one last wave and disappeared.

The maids sat there in awe. Mistress Mary only smiled.

"Did you see his ass?"

!

Draco figured he'd better go free the clan before rescuing Hermione. The prisoners were held in the east wing of the palace, which wasn't too far off. The only problem was that the execution would probably be taking place in the west wing. Draco would be pressed for time, but it only made him run faster.

Just as reached the other side of the palace, he heard voices, but they weren't gruff voices.

"How long do you think it is before she's dead?" asked someone. Draco knew who that was. It was Neville!

"I dunno. It can't be long." Answered someone, who was Dean.

"Where's Draco?" asked Ron.

"Right here." Said Draco. At the very top of the dungeon was a small window with bars going across it. It slipped his hand through and waved to them.

"It is Draco! Thank God!" exclaimed Justin sitting up. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's at the other end. I'll rescue her a minute, but I need to get you guys out." Explained Draco.

"How are you going to do that? We're stuck and there're bars across those windows and it's too high up. We'll never make it." Said Blaize.

"Don't be so optimistic. Look, I've got s rope here. The bars here are weak. See?" Draco said pulling one of the bars out and showing them. "These are easy to get out. Now I'm going to drop the rope down along with a lock pick. Hurry up. We don't have much time."

They worked quickly getting everyone unlocked and up the rope. Draco was surprised it worked out so well. At long last, the clan was out with Draco on the roof.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ernie.

"You guys go. Head out of Sirena. Do not come back for anything. I've got to rescue Hermione on my own. We'll meet you guys by the gates. Take some horses out of the stable. Don't worry. The stable boys are stupid. You can easily knock them out. Now go!" shouted Draco. The clan looked at him and nodded.

"Be careful and save Hermione for us." Said Harry patting Draco on the back.

"We know you can do it." Said Seamus as the clan disappeared down the side of the palace with the rope of fabric. Draco sighed then began to run to the other side of the palace.

!

"Hermione Granger, you are by sentenced for your act of theft, murder, kidnapping the crown prince of Sirena, impersonating a belly dancer, stealing from the palace kitchens…"

Hermione listened as the list went on. Stealing from the kitchens? God, this guy kept records! She looked around. No one was coming to her rescue. King Lucius and Queen Narcissa stood there smiling evilly at her. This was the end of the line. She had been taken to the execution platform, which was located right outside of the west wing of the palace. She was standing to the side listening to her offenses as a crowd of early morning people came to watch.

"With that said, you are hereby sentenced to death by beheading. My God have mercy on your soul." Said the executioner. He led Hermione to the middle of the room and tied her hands together. Suddenly, someone can began to push their way in front to reach the king and queen. It was Draco.

"Mother, Father, I wish to see my capturer one last time." He said hoping to convince them. Both were shocked.

"How did you get here?" asked Queen Narcissa eyeing him suspiciously.

"The guards let me out. The spell is over. I wish to say one last thing to this whore." Spat Draco. King Lucius and Queen Narcissa smirked.

"Very well then." Said King Lucius. "Guards, let Prince Draco in to say goodbye to this girl." The guards allowed Draco to go up the steps and stand in front of Hermione. He smiled and winked at her. Then with all his might, she shoved the executioner right off of the platform and into the crowd. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her off the other end and dashed back to the palace. Behind him, he could hear cries from King Lucius ordering the guards to follow them.

"Thanks. You really saved my ass back there." Said Hermione as they ran through the palace with the guards hot on their trails.

"No problem. I couldn't just let you die there now, could I?" asked Draco smiling at her. She smiled back as Draco pulled her into the treasure room hoping to loose the guards. It didn't work. The guards back the two up to where they were nearly hanging out of the window. King Lucius and Queen Narcissa finally caught up with them.

"What were you thinking Draco?" screeched Queen Narcissa. "She's not worth all of this trouble."

"Yes she is!" shouted Draco hiding Hermione behind his back. "I love her, and that is worth everything."

"She's going to die anyway, Draco. You can't escape. There's no way out." Said King Lucius smirking at them again. Draco felt Hermione poke him in the back. He looked at her and she let out a loud whistle. Thinking fast, he backed up a little more now just barely inside. King Lucius and Queen Narcissa tried to call him back, but they couldn't.

"Goodbye Mother, Father." And with that, Draco and Hermione fell backwards out the window. Everyone rushed to the window to see if they were dead, but they weren't. Carpet had heard Hermione's call and was waiting for them. Draco cut Hermione's hands apart and the two waved at their stunned faces as Carpet flew off into the sunrise to meet the clan.

Carpet flew them right to the spot where the rest of the clan was waiting for them. They cheered as soon as they saw Hermione and Draco coming towards them.

"You made it!" exclaimed Seamus.

"We thought you were goners!" shouted Ron.

"You sure cut it close!" yelled Blaize. Hermione and Draco beamed at them. They took a minute to explain what happened before everyone mounted their horse. Hermione and Draco were taking Carpet.

"Where do we go from here, princess Hermione?" asked Harry. She smiled.

"We've got an invitation to go to a festival in Egypt. No way we're missing that!" she exclaimed. Prince Draco gave Princess Hermione one last kiss as they led the clan off into the sunrise towards their nest great adventure.

_ Oh I come from a land, from a far away place_

_ Where the caravan camels roam_

_ Where they cut off your ear_

_ They don't like your face_

_ It's barbaric, but hey, it's home!_

_ When the winds from the east_

_ And the sun's from the west_

_ And the sun in the glass is right_

_ Come on down_

_ Stop on by_

_ Hop a carpet and fly_

_ To another Arabian Night_

_ Arabian Nights_

_ Like Arabian days_

_ More often then not_

_ Are hotter than hot_

_ In a lot of good ways_

_ Arabian Nights_

_ 'Neath Arabian moons_

_ A fool off his guard_

_ Could fall and fall hard_

_ Out there on the dunes_

****

** The End**

**A/N:** That's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to keep writing Harry Potter and the Last Crusade, which is also a Draco/Hermione fic with some Harry/Ginny and Ron/OC. I will still end Clue: The Mini Mysteries. I had some writer's block there, but I think it's over now. I hope to start Coyote Ugly 2 really soon so watch for that! Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed and read this story. I loved writing it and I hope you enjoyed the laughs, the action, and the romance! Until next time, this is RonFan saying good day to you!

Me,

RonFan


End file.
